Knight Shades of Grey
by numarquesa
Summary: Ana's mom has done it again. Carla's come up with another harebrained idea that's flopped. Now she's indebted 50,000 of Bob's money without his knowledge or consent. She makes a frantic self –depreciating call to Anastasia. Carla didn't ask but Ana wants to her help. She's desperate for a solution before Carla has to confess to Bob wants she's done and maybe end another marriage.
1. 50,000 Debts

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Why did this have to happen to her now? For twenty-five years she'd been perfectly okay and totally unaffected by the men in her life. Gorgeous Jose, _that was "Bigmouth's" secret name for him_, had begrudgingly accepted that his role in her life was only going to be as a "friend" without benefits, except for the occasional home cooked meal she felt obligated to prepare when she'd asked on to many favors. Yes, he was any woman's kind of fine, dark wavy hair and onyx sparkled eyes with endless depth but other than that of a doting beloved brother, she was unaffected by his pretty package. But he did do right by a pair of jeans.

Ethan, Kate's brother, gives her secretive looks when he thinks she's not aware. His green eyes are alluring but have never ignited any flickers of heat in the required areas. Still…when she looks up and finds those eyes sizing her up and down, thoughts of maybe pop up but are quickly shot by the bigmouth saying, _you know he's not __The One__. _ If six feet of honey almond, with huge doses of sullen longing wasn't "the one", she outta convince herself that she's being way too highbrow with her dream fulfillment requirement. Anyway, Ethan seems to have assumed the attitude that she's off limits to anything more than a few heated glances since she and Kate are BFFs.

What's emanating from the newly ignited and flourishing source of heat in her life is another matter. She can't be side-tracked from the bargain with the devil she's already made by succumbing to the temptations of another of his fiery emissaries. How could she abandon her mother when it means the destruction of her life and marriage if she doesn't use whatever means she has to help her?

_Damn it, Carla! How could you continue to be so foolish and with Bob's money_, her inner goddess (a/k/a "bigmouth") fumes at her mom's perpetual flightiness. Why hadn't the quick marriage and even faster divorce for husband number three taught her anything about her own sense of judgment? It was dismal best.

Kate had become sick during their first week in town and asked her to act as her proxy for a super important interview. It was her first serious assignment in the first week of her, (it's who you know) internship with the Tampa Tribune that her dad had secured for her before the graduation ceremonies even began. She couldn't call off sick on an assignment that she'd strong -armed the business editor into letting her do; an expose on the Tampa Bay Area's most powerful legal economist and hounded eligible bachelor.

Since they'd first found each other at FAMU, Ana has never been able to say a flat out no to the effervescent Miss Kavanagh, particularly, when her nose was the color of a pomegranate and she was croaking like a frog. There was no way she was going to be able to put on her best Diane Sawyer face with a beet nose. Ana smiled, as she remembered Katherine promising that Ana's first born child would have a generous godmother and a nanny accompaniment, if she would go get the story for her. Ana always felt guilty declining any of Kate's mournful petitions because without Kate, her life at Florida Agricultural and Mechanical University would have been quite an impoverished existence. Miss Kavanagh was the only daughter of a very successful manufacturer and his land baron wife. It was old money and it showed in her boarding school etiquette and understated expectations of five-star treatment anywhere she was. Her parents rented a house in Killearn Estates so their daughter wouldn't be bothered with the indignities of crevassing through tailgating neophytes. Ana lucked out and moved in with Kate, paying a penance for rent and utilities. Ray has been so relieved when she'd told him she'd be moving off of Pensacola row.

Now, Kate was starting her new career, on the road to being the next Barbara Walters, with the flu. The move from Tallahassee to Tampa, after graduation from graduate school and in the middle of the rainy season, had been draining on both of them. Jose had helped pack in Tallahassee but couldn't make the trip to Tampa until the weekend after their scheduled move. Kate's parents had already purchased her a townhouse off of Horatio Street in Tampa as a graduation present. Without hesitation Kate let Ana know what she expected them to continue to be roommates. Jose was going to move into the Tallahassee condo. Mr. Rodriguez was becoming a much in demand photographer due to his work with Kate on the FAMUAN newspaper. Kate had served as the editor but always kept him playing second string for assignments, but in the end one of his photographs had caught the interest of a local museum owner who wanted to host a showing of his work at the Mary Brogan Museum.

Ana pondered whether all the heated dreams she'd been having, lately, would be occurring about Jose intend of Mr. Fiery Emissary, if she'd refused Kate's pitiful pleas their first week in Tampa. She remembered all those times after she'd acted as an unpaid volunteer and gopher for an assignment when Jose would take picture after picture of her. She knew he was enthralled with her but she'd kept it platonic. Besides Ray and Jose's dad turned out to be old military buddies from the same unit, which technically made her and him semi brother and sister, in her mind.

Acquiescing to Kate meant all the internship appointments she was supposed to be going to had to be rescheduled. Thank goodness, Miss Kavanagh could sound more Sawyeresque on the phone than she could look in person as she covered the bases for Ana by making the new appointments. Ann blushed pink as lemonade as she reran the morning she came face to face with Mr. Heat-Seeking Missile, himself. Being an English major, Anastasia never paid much attention to current affairs or matters of public interest. Her consuming passion was books, the great writers. Preferably where there was a damsel to be rescued by the brave and selfness knight, handsome, of course. She'd never even seen a picture of this master of his own universe that she was being coerced into playing reporter with. Kate must have been running a flu fueled temperature to let her go unshielded into the lair of this no hostages conqueror.

Seeking to make a professional Kate-inspired impression, she'd arrived 15 minutes early in a borrowed deep violet Channel-styled Rachel Roy suit. She'd been told, via Essence magazine, that violet bought emphasis to her toast colored eyes and Kate insisted that her usual jeans and a tee-shirt would not do appear before a titan of economics and law.

Ana couldn't help smiling as she remembered the Amos & Hardy chain of events the morning her entire core became a volcano:

"Miss Kavanagh, you can go in now" the Halle Berry replicate receptionist instructed.

Humph! It was about time. She'd been waiting forty-five minutes, watching all the Miss Americas stroll back and forth. Gosh, did he employ anyone that could even be considered the least bit average looking? How many Halle Berrys were there in the world anyway? Some level of arrogance was expected when your office was on the 20th floor with a view of Tampa Bay but this long of a wait was beyond the professional pale. Out of place, Ana's impatience was getting the best of her. Didn't he think that people had other things to do all day besides wait for him? Especially people like her would need to retreat out of these types of environments as quickly as possible. It was clear she didn't belong here.

"Miss, I'm sorry but it's Miss Steele for Miss Kavanagh."

Miss Florida first runner-up looked confused but held up a finger to letting Ana know she should wait for an explanation to be given.

Ana heard a loud, "What the fuck is going on this morning? Do you even know who's actually in my lobby? Get Taylor up here!"

The receptionist hastily returned to the front desk and dialed what Ana assumed was the number to security. Ana flushed scarlet as she realized she was probably about to be frisked. She took evasive action and walked straight into Mr. Pompous' office.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted at her.

"I'm Miss Anastasia Rose Steele for Miss Katherine Kavanagh, Mr. Err…." (Damn! those grey eyes) she stammered. Why hadn't Kate warned her or at least shown her a picture?

He cut her off, "Shit, you're supposed to be here to interview me and you don't even know my name? I'm Christian Grey and if you're some kind of publicity hound, you can just get THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed at her.

Jeez, this was going so far off the tracks. Just as Ana squared her shoulders and extended her hand, as six feet of muscles in a black Sean John pinstripe burst into the office.

"Taylor, who the hell is this?" He continues to bellow as he points towards Ana, who stood with her hand dangling in midair and flushed crimson.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, I didn't get a chance to brief you about the change for this morning. Miss Kavanagh called and explained that Miss Steele would be conducting the interview as her proxy. We have done background and Miss Steele is not a threat."

Taylor looked impassively at his boss and waited for another explosive tirade. While Taylor offered up a tardy brief of the situation, Grey took a minute to size up the brazen specimen standing in his office. Her rose blushed face that matched her name contradicted her eyes, pools of caramel, which reflected contemptuous displeasure. He felt lighting strike his groin. He moved back behind his desk to hide it. Looking back to Taylor, he nodded and Taylor directed Miss Steele to one of the saddle leather chairs in front of his desk. Clearing his throat Grey gave the rose blushed temptress in front of him his blazing heat inducing full kilowatt smile. She dropped her lip and inhaled. _Right reaction_.

"Miss Steele is it, shall we start again?"

Ana's brain was speaking but her mouth would not work. His smile had winded her so; all she could get out was, "That's fine" and extended her hand again. If she thought that was going to put her thoughts back on track, contact with his hand gave her lower region other ideas.

"Mr. Grey, I do know your name, I was just a bit taken aback by all the measures taken to nullify me as a threat", her sarcasm was not well hidden.

While she waited for his response, Ana returned his seduction volley with a passive cooper stare which made his lower lip quiver along with the bulge in the Versace suit pants he was trying to camouflage behind his teak desk. She pulled her lip moisturizer from her purse, rolled it on slowly and took her turn at smiling. Grey quickly dropped down in his chair. Ana's smile broadened.

_Ooh, so she wanted to play games, _Grey thinks as he tries containing his wayward thoughts. But visions of bright pink skin caused him to rearrange his position in the chair. Pools of cooper peek at him from underneath glossy black feather lashes. _Game On._

"Well, Anastasia Rose, where do we begin?" he asked with a swallowed the canary smirk.

He tepees his long fingers under his jaw as he rested his elbows on the desk and eyed the temptress specimen with flickering grey to slate intensity. She avoided a direct visual by using her eyelashes as barricades. Her increased intake of breath, the throbbing at the contour of her neck and the ever-present blush; satisfied him that she was feeling the ignitable atmosphere around them too. He ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. She crossed her legs in discomfort and he knew that he'd be making a call to Welch as soon as she left his office.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Kavanagh as provided me with a list of questions that I hope won't take up much of your time".

"Anastasia, time spent with you should be limitless", he countered while tracing a finger across his lower lip.

Ana held her retort for another time. The shade of red on her face would have obliterated any lie hinting at him not affecting her she would have told.

After all the commotion and with a new found appreciation for cold office air condition; Ana had headed back to Kate, interview in hand. She'd wrangled the promise of a photo shoot to pair with the article, (_mostly for your benefit, bigmouth chimed in)_ and become immensely appreciative of the male physique. Especially when it came packaged in six feet three of grey eyes, waves of dark auburn, a touch of roughness along the jaw and enough heat to supply her & Kate's townhouse with free energy for a year. Throughout the interview Mr. Grey, as he insisted on being called, took the liberty of calling her Anastasia, even though he never gave her permission to call him by his first name. As she stepped out of his office to leave, she gave him her best fawn-eyed bat as she said, "Thank you & Goodbye, Christian". He spilled the water he was about to drink all over his desktop. There! What's good for the goose is good the gander, she smirked as she scurried to the elevator without a backward glance.

Grey felt a surge of desire so strong when she said his name; he wasn't sure how he'd remained upright in his chair. What was happening here? First, she bursts into his office; acts offended about security protocol and then called him by his first name! Nobody in this company dared call him Christian. As the highest money-making partner at Grey & Associates, he was regarded with the respect for his tenacity in business that he'd earned and deserved. He was Mr. Christian or Mr. Grey. He was not Christian, _not ever_, in the office. He saw Taylor smirk as she made her pronouncement and then scurried to the elevator. Aces for Ms. Steele for this set but he would have his time to return the volley.

"Taylor! Get me the full background you had done on Ms. Steele and then call Welch and tell him to look deeper".

She was a worthy conquest and the area he was keeping out of view behind the teak desk was letting him know that he was not going to be able to ignore whatever this was that was happening. His was looking forward to set, match & game over with the beautiful cooper-eyed Ms. Steele.

Craps! How were these new feelings going to fit in with the plan she was putting into place to help her mom? Anastasia reflected on the call she'd received from Carla a couple of nights ago. Kate had been on date which was good because she would have immediately phoned her parents and asked them to solve the problem with Kavanagh money. Kate's family money had done so much to elevate their lives for the past seven years, she just couldn't let Kate know about or get involved in this. She had to come up with a resolution without Kate's help. She remembered the sorrowful explanation Carla had given her.

"Ana, I really messed up this time. I was fishing around online for a new project; you know how I always like to try new things. They asked for our bank account information promising a ten-fold return but Honey, I didn't know that account was linked to Bob's retirement account. They drained the account of $50,000 before I could figure out what was happening. I haven't told Bob. I feel like such an old fool."

She'd try to console Carla as best she could but where were they going to get $50,000 from? _You can't save her, Bigmouth chides_. Ana had never asked Kate for any money outright and she wasn't going to start now. Kate had been generous all through their college years, especially during graduate school when Ana's budget has been slim to non-existent. Kate's parents furnished her a three bedroom house rental, which she unselfishly shared. She never complained if Ana was short with her portion of the bills, she'd just smile and says, "Ana, that's more than enough to cover what's owed". Ana knew Kate didn't want her to feel embarrassed so she went along with the ruse. Without Kavanagh money, Ana needed something valuable to sell. She'd tried to pawn some of the jewelry Carla had given her, claiming it was antique but found out it was all CZ. Actually, one dirty old man, in one of the many pawn shops she visited, inadvertently gave her the solution she needed; if she was brave enough to face the evitable.

**_Your reviews are like ice cream on cake, I love 'em_**

Music: _Complicated_ - Nivea


	2. Skin Games

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

* * *

**A/N: To the guest reviewers that accused me of not having read FSoG x3, I'm on my 8****th**** read, and get just as much of a thrill from the characters as I did the first 7 times. E.L James created characters that the entire FF-FSoG nation is remolding as their own. Allow me to do the same. ALL FSoG fans do not have blue eyes and pale skin. Many of them are international because the characters and books have a worldwide following. Free your imagination. I am mine****.**

* * *

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

No stray thoughts about grey eyes, _please_, Ana disciplined herself. Today her mind had to be on figuring out a solution for her mom. Ana visited pawn shop after pawn shop hoping for a different answer. With each new shop it was the same response, "Sorry Missy but this stuff isn't worth the CZ they use to make it," shop owner after shop owner repeated to her. One particularly lustful eyed owner gave her a clue to Carla's possible salvation.

"Why you trying to sell this stuff when you have something way more valuable you can sell?" he asked as he perused Ana's body up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked sensing what he might be about to suggest.

Ana kept her eyes on him as he glanced around the empty shop. They were alone. He nodded his head motioning for her to come closer. Ana checked her location to the front door to see if she'd be able make a quick exit. Outside the shop window, pink and orange clouds streaked the sky against the setting sun. It was getting late and she'd noticed on her way into the shop that she wasn't in a premium area of Tampa. As she leaned in, he asked her a question that made her gasp.

'You're a virgin ain't ya?"

Ana hoped she didn't look as terrified as she felt.

He continued, "I can tell by the way you carry yourself. There places you can go and make that pay off for you. If you really want to make some real dollars. There ain't no reason for a sweet piece like yourself to be hustling CZ when there's a fortune waiting for you."

He licked his lips while he waited for her response. Ana was almost too stunned and speechless to give him a reply.

"Umm Sir, you've got the wrong idea. I just wanted to try to sell this jewelry. My mom told me these pieces were antiques. I'm not offering _ANYTHING_ else for sale but this jewelry," Ana answered him briskly as she glanced at the front door again and braced herself to have to make a hasty exit.

"Whoa, now Sweetie, No need to get all nervous and huffy" the pawn shop owner said sensing her apprehension.

'I was just trying to help you out with your situation. There's a lot of money available for a high quality piece like yourself. Just take this card and call the number on the back if you can't find any other way out of your situation. I don't know what it is but girls like you don't come into this type of place unless you're desperate."

He handed Ana the card making sure he wasn't going to touch her if she grabbed for it. Ana stood with a face like a frozen raspberry. Flushed and embarrassed she dropped her gaze, grabbed the card, turned and walked briskly out of the door.

"Don't forget to give 'em the password" he called out as the door slammed behind her.

What's that old adage? Once a seed is planted it will sprout whether you want it to or not. Ana couldn't get the pawn shop owner's words out of her head. Her mom had about 30 days to hatch some kind of resolution before the retirement fund sent Bob a statement showing the disbursement of the $50,000. Carla had already called again and shared with Ana that she was jumpy every time the phone rang. She'd already intercepted one fund officer calling to be sure Bob meant to withdraw such a large sum at one time. Carla explained what happened and was assured that they would investigate. Unfortunately the bank couldn't offer her any assurances that the money would be replaced since she had voluntarily given out the account information.

Today, she couldn't dwell on that because she and Kate were going to the photo shoot Mr. Pompous had promised he'd do to complement Kate's business expose about him. Of course, Kate took the lead in making the scheduling contact. She was used to dealing with people like him, Wealthy and Demanding. Old money or new money they all recognized each other.

_Ha! So why are you drooling over HIM, Miss No Money, bigmouth hissed at her._

Ana had to admit she'd been spending some pretty restless and heated nights in anticipation of the shoot. Why now? All this time she'd been immune to men like him. Oozing Alpha Male sexuality and the arrogance to go with it. She'd always be able to teasingly brush them off .Why did he have such an effect on her? Well, she was about to see if it had been a fluke adrenalin rush that morning in his office or something else.

Kate didn't hide her suspicions about Mr. Moneybags (her name for Grey) when he'd specifically insisted that Kate arrange for Ana to come along, since she'd done the original interview and negotiated the shoot.

"I don't know, _Miss Steele_, there's something about the way he says your name that doesn't sound very professional to me" Kate teased. "That is unless you've traded in your degree for life as a professional escort. His kind always wants a free piece of eye candy around"

Ana gave Kate a startled look. Did she know something about her plan to help Carla? Distraction with a hint of truth always worked.

"Kate, you've heard the news already about my career change! I was waiting until Jose to come for his visit to make the big announcement."

Kate chastised her, "Why are you always giving that boy, _our friend_, hope for tomorrow, Ana? Stop stringing him along because you know you're not giving it up to him after seven years. However, it seems there might be prospects with this Mr. Grey."

The pink crept up Ana's face uncontrollably.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, look-a-here, you LIKE him. Well Hot Damn! Let's get to this photo shoot. I've been waiting to see you surrender of your diamond mine since freshman year. Mr. Moneybags has booked both penthouse suites at the Don Cesar Resort on St. Pete Beach for the photo shoot. We're supposed to be set up by 5:30am; He's secured one of the penthouses for us to stay overnight so we're not delayed by the rush to work bridge traffic. Thoughtful dictator, isn't he? Appears Mr. Grey knows a thing or two about sunrises too. We'll just catch it at 5:45am. The pictures should be marvelous. Check-in is at 3:00pm."

By the time they'd gotten settled in their penthouse, with two bedrooms each with its own en suite bath that included a Jacuzzi tub. Kate smiled at Ana and said, "I've got a surprise for you." Ana looked at her puzzled just as someone knocked on the penthouse door.

"For goodness sakes, Kate, he already paid for the room. You're not running up a room service tab too?"

Kate looked wounded. "Open the door, silly. I could afford if I did, since the room is already paid for."

Ana cautiously opened the door and was immediately scooped up by Jose.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while she laughed and struggled to put her feet back on the ground.

"Kate called me. I am something of a celebrity photographer now, you know".

"We've missed you and the way to wear those jeans. Thanks for coming," Ana said as she playful nudged Jose's shoulder.

Jose beamed as he entered the room. His ebony eyes shined like onyx. Coming in behind him was a room concierge with what had to be the largest crystal vase of English pink roses ever delivered and a rolling champagne chiller displaying a bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal Rose 2005.

"Jose, you shouldn't have,' Ana scolded. "Can you afford this? You haven't had your showing yet? "

Jose shrugged, "I didn't afford them. It's not from me".

"There's a card, Miss," the room concierge said as he handed it to Ana and rolled the champagne cooler into the room. Kate rustled up a tip and handed it to the concierge as he sat the vase of roses on the sofa table. She leaned over Ana's shoulder to peek at the card as the concierge closed the door to the suite.

"I can already guess who it's from," Kate said as she arched her eyebrows and grinned at Ana.

"Who?" Jose responded a bit too tersely.

"Read the card, Ana." Kate teased.

"_Some women are destined for sunsets, champagne and roses. Enjoy this evening. I'll see you at sunrise on the balcony."_

Christian Grey

_Principal Partner_, Grey & Associates

"O M G! Ana, he LIKES you too", Kate exclaimed.

As usual, Kate reads sex into the message. She read sex into everything. Jose is scowling. He drops his gear in the middle of the floor and takes his laptop out of his rucksack and goes over to the Brazilian wood desk in the office area of the suite.

Jose settles down in front of his I Pad tablet saying, "Well I guess if I'm going to take his picture, I should know something about him. You guys go ahead and enjoy. I'll be with you in a minute.

Ana mouthed to Kate, 'Let's go on the balcony".

Kate grabbed the chilled champagne glasses that had been strategically placed in the chiller and Ana grabbed the bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal Rose 2005. They took seats on the balcony lounges, marveling at the Gulf of Mexico views.

Ana whispered to Kate, "Didn't scold me about not being sensitive to his feelings? Did you not notice Jose's reaction? Let's table this until after the shoot. He sent the gift to US as far as I can tell. I'm not sure what I'm feeling about Mr. Grey but I'm sure after one meeting he can't have any feelings other than maybe lust for me."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, said nothing and took a sip of the pink bubbles in the champagne flute she held. Jose joined them on the balcony a little later and they persuaded him to take a sip of the Cristal, since he'd never had it before either. It was like old times. They ordered room service at Kate's insistence. They felt guilty ordering burgers in such a high-end hotel but they were fifteen bucks a piece so the chefs better not have complained that it wasn't Foie Gras. They talked about the change that was happening in all their lives and vowed to be friends forever. Ana placed a wake up call order before they went to bed. It was a double room suite, so Jose had a room to himself. Ana beamed, as she turn out the light on her nightstand; maybe Kate was right. Maybe he _did_ like her.

Sometime before 4:30 a loud knock sounded at the door. Someone was rousing them before the wake - up call. Jose answered the suite door and met Taylor who was taken aback.

"Mr. Grey wanted me to see if you needed any assistance getting your equipment in place and setting up."

Ana hadn't been able to get much sleep and stepped from behind Jose to answer Taylor.

"We're good, Taylor. Let Mr. Grey know we'll be ready at 5:30pm."

Taylor frowned and turned to leave. Ana ran down the hall to catch him.

"Taylor, Be sure to let Mr. Grey know how much we appreciated the generous gift he sent to our room."

He nodded, smiled and hurried off. Jose went about transporting the photography gear from the middle of the living room area to the penthouse balcony. By 5:15am, everything was set up. Kate paced back and forth.

"The sun is coming up. Where is he?" Kate snapped, impatiently.

Just as the first rays of daylight peaked over the bay, Grey strolled in with Taylor at his side. _Damn, he was frowning. _

"Good Morning, Miss Kavanagh", he hissed at Kate.

What the hell was his problem at this god awful time of the morning, Ana wondered?

"Before we get started may I have a moment to speak with Miss Steele?"

Kate looked quizzically at Ana before she answered, "Of course, Mr. Grey. Let us know when you're ready."

Grey held out his elbow for Ana to take it. They strolled to the other end of the balcony as Jose hawkishly watched them.

"Miss Steele, I received word from Taylor that you were pleased with my welcoming package. How are the accommodations?"

Ana cleared her throat and hoped the heat that she felt from his touch and proximity would not be detected in her voice.

"Everything is five-star, Mr. Grey. _Principal Partners_ must have an unduly large petty cash account," Ana smirkishly responded.

"Good point well made, Anastasia, even though I didn't know you'd be inviting your boyfriend," Grey chastised her with a furrowed brow.

Ooh, how good her name sounded rolling off his lips. Boyfriend? What was he talking about? OMG! He thought Jose was her boyfriend. No wonder he was frowning and radiating heat like a volcano.

"Mr. Grey, from all the artwork in your office I would have thought you were an art aficionado. Don't tell me you haven't heard of Jose Rodriguez, an up and coming photographer that has a one man showing coming up at the Mary Brogan Museum in Tallahassee. Kate and I knew you'd want only the best in their field and though he's in such high demand we were able to get him. Also, he's our good friend from college and he owes us." Ana smiled broadly as she thought about how accomplished Jose was becoming.

Grey studied her face for a moment for the telltale blush and when none came, he returned volley.

"Well since your boyfriend is NOT here, I hope you'll have time to have breakfast with me after the photo shoot?"

Now came the pink. "Okay, Christian," it was all she could squeak out. He blasted her with his blazing signature smile and led them back to the photo shoot setup.

"I'm ready now, Miss Kavanagh".

Kate tried to catch Ana's eye but she avoided any eye contact with her friend. Since this was the Kate and Jose show, Ana retreated to a corner and watched Grey like a biology specimen. As Jose snapped, the sun continued to rise, highlighting the subtle auburn tint in his waves. He wore a steel grey pinstriped Ralph Lauren suit with an open collared white shirt. Kate had him remove the jacket and just place it over his shoulders and then swing it over just one. He was suck- all- the- breath out of you gorgeous! He looked around to see if Ana was watching and when grey eyes met copper, his illuminated brighter than the rising sun.

Jose looked over his shoulder from his work to see what Grey was looking at. When he saw it was Ana, he scowled and abruptly ended the shoot.

"Did you get everything you needed, Mr. Rodriguez?"

"Yes, Sir", Jose replied curtly.

Grey shook Jose's hand, nodded at Kate and exited the balcony. Ana knew he was waiting for her in the foyer of the suite.

As Kate concentrated on wrapping up the final details of the shoot with Jose, Ana beckoned her over.

"Kate, he's asked me to breakfast and I want to accept. Run interference with Jose…._please_. I don't want his feeling hurt and he's scowling already".

Kate looked stunned. She could only nod and head back over to distract Jose. Just at the moment, Taylor came and stood beside Ana.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey has arranged for breakfast to be served at a private table in the Maritana Grille. If you'll follow me."

Ana needed Kate to keep Jose busy out on the balcony.

"Taylor, advise Mr. Grey that I have a personal matter to attend to", she pointed towards the lady's room, 'and I'll follow him down in a minute."

As Taylor passed through the foyer door, Ana caught a glimpse of Grey frowning as he and Taylor got on the elevator. God, she wished she'd dressed better. She was wearing some Lululemon yoga wear and KLS jogging shoes but she knew if she didn't leave the penthouse right away Jose would make up some excuse to keep her occupied. She shot a silent thank you to Kate over Jose's shoulder left and the penthouse headed for the elevator. She located Grey gazing out over the gulf. He was breath-taking. He'd removed his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt back. His antique Hamilton watch hadn't been visual before. He turned and walked over to her.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so the concierge is waiting to take our order, please have a seat".

He directed her to table set with fresh white linen, more of the English roses, fresh squeezed orange juices and Avian waters.

'I'm not a big breakfast eater. One poached egg, a lightly toasted English muffin with lemon curd and Douwe Egberts Hazelnut with a side of Suisse Hazelnut, please." Ana said nervous to make any decisions in front of this captain of industry.

Grey frowned, "Is that all you're eating? Add some bacon to that order and bring me a western omelet with dry wheat toast and brewed coffee, black."

Ana squirmed before injecting, "Since I'm being forced to eat more than I can digest, could I at least have turkey bacon?"

Grey nodded at the concierge and allowed him to leave with the order. They were alone, well except for Taylor's watchful observation from the other side of the restaurant.

"Why does Taylor have to be with you all the time" Ana ventured to ask.

"Because I pay him to, primarily, but besides that he knows what I demand and I trust his judgment," Grey replied as his admired her simple beauty. Copper eyes, naturally thin brows, and thick sun-touched brown curly hair that hung past her shoulders, lips that begged to be kissed with abandon and that blush. It rose up her caramel-skinned throat to her checks as he assessed her visual exquisiteness.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?" Ana asked embarrassed that there might be a piece of the fruit in her teeth from the breakfast starter the concierge had returned with. His telescoping assessing of her brought too must warmth in the wrong places.

"I thought all beautiful women got used to be gawked at all the time," Grey retorted.

"I would guess so if I were a member of that club but I'll do; nothing extraordinary about me," Ana said of her own self-assessment.

"I'll beg to differ with you about that, Anastasia. You are one of those legendary beauties, the kind that men rob banks , overthrow countries and fight to the death for, Either that or they write sonnets about you."

Ana looked intently into his eyes to see if he was sane. She'd heard that you could see insanity in a person's eyes. Grey met cooper and all Ana could surmise was that the temperature outside and inside was rising rapidly.

"So tell me about the "not a threat" Miss Steele," he asked as he smirked. Just then the concierge and a wait staffer returned with their breakfast.

Ana had no appetite but she sensed he would become incensed if she didn't eat anything. He, on the other hand, was consuming his omelet with gusto. This game of cat and mouse seduction required all her skills and food was a distraction.

"Christian," she watched for the intake of breath he tried to hide every time she said his name. "I've just completed my Masters of Fine Arts at Florida Mechanical and Agriculture University. Kate, my roommate for the last seven years, had already landed an internship before the graduation ceremony. Her parents gifted her with a townhouse and she asked me to come live with her, since I didn't have any internships lined up at the time. I do have a couple of interviews lined up for the coming week".

Ana wasn't usually so long-winded but she needed something to distract her from the way his fingers were running back and forth across his lips. _Blushville coming up._ "I'm hoping to land an editorial position, but anything will satisfy me." Realizing how the sentence sounded as she ended it, she dropped her fork. At Taylor's nod, a wait staffer quickly picked it up and replaced it with another.

"Platinum for your thoughts, Miss Steele." He smiled hastening the spread of Blushville. He exhaled and began, "I don't normally do dates, Anastasia, but I find you fascinating and captivating. Since the moment you sent my security, staff and business, into free fall; I haven't been able to focus on anything else. I'm not a man who beats around the bush. I go after what I want and what I've wanted ever since your office visit last week is _**YOU**_."

**_Your reviews are like ice cream on cake, I love 'em_**

Music: _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ - The Script

_Warm Wate_r - Banks


	3. End of Games

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

**A/N: Music is such a part of these characters expressions; I'm including music I've listened to while I wrote the chapters. I'm trying to do better with the POV changeovers. My SBFF is nailing me to the wall about it.**

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave.**_

**Chapter Three:**

Ana swallows hard. She can't believe what he's telling her. Technically this is their first date. She's thrilled but becoming uncomfortably warm.

"_Did I miss something? Is he still talking? I need to zone back into his voice_," Ana coaches herself out of her daze.

Grey continues his confession, whisper soft, as if he's sharing a forbidden secret.

"Ms. Steele, the thing is I'm not a traditional suitor. My tastes run to the left of very specific. What I want to ascertain from you today, Anastasia, is whether you'd be interested in finding out what those tastes are?"

When he finishes speaking, his eyes are shining like the coat of a freshly groomed Persian gray. The intensity causes Ana to look away to avoid self-combustion. He's come out with guns blazing and she's not even wearing a holster least of all a bullet proof vest. What is she supposed to say? He already knows she's more than interested in him, but how can she begin a relationship with anyone now with the type of plan she's considering to rescue her Mom? He won't be stalled. A man like him wants what he wants when he wants it. Grey won't be willing to accept anything but yes or no, preferably yes.

Ana feels the blush warming her face as she responds to his bold sincerity.

"Mr. Grey, while I'm not currently involved with any one special, I've made a commitment that is going to keep me from awaiting the attention of any possible suitors for a while;"

Ana throws his term back at him just because it felt right to rattle him a little. Suitor? Was he transplanted from the 17th century? She watches his eyes go from seductive to turbulent in seconds.

Had Welch given him misinformation? According to his report, there was no one of any significance in her life but Miss Kavanagh, her mother and a step-dad. She couldn't be turning him down!

"Although Christian, I will say this, if we'd met at any other time; I'd be extremely curious in exploring what you mean by "left of very specific".

Grey gazes at her in apparent disbelief at her response. Ana closes her eyes to calm the inner turbulence and to dull the impact of the blistering contact his touch is making as he grabs her hand.

He leans in close to her ear as he whispers, "What I feel now and all last week after you left my office lets me know you're letting your brain speak for you. You. Don't. Mean. It. and I know you know I won't take no for an answer without a fight. Let me escort you to the elevator, Miss Steele".

Just like that breakfast is over. God, he's so tornadic. Ana barely has time to remove her napkin from her lap. Grey nods at Taylor, who in turn gives wait staff the signal to clear. At the same time, Grey rises from his chair still holding her hand. He's very aware of the affect the physical contact is having on her. Ana bits her lip to try and recover but is failing miserably.

Realizing their time together is just about over; Grey's thoughts are in overdrive. He wasn't going to go another week like last week. Forgetting appointments, a cold shower every morning and a stress-relieving run every evening. Who did this vixen think she was? Turning down Christian Grey! As they walked across the hotel lobby, Christian tries to think of something else to say. She'd stunned him with her response. How was he expected to handle this abnormal need to be with, close by & around her all the time? _Another commitment?_ Welch needed to complete a more in depth background. As he holds her hand, the current passes between them like it had during the interview. His groin stirs and he gives her a side glance to see if she'll notice like she had in his office. Then, she'd willfully taunted his obvious need with torturous wit and a sly smile. He'd never mistaken a come on before. He was puzzled. She was a puzzle. Maybe she was unaware of her sensual essence. Just as the elevator arrived in the lobby, she turned those copper eyes up to him and said, "Christian…I".

Damn it, enough! The way she said his name was incendiary. He yanked her close to his body and secured her silence with his tongue. Her mouth's amble lips, without restraint, gave him complete access. Her tongue set his body ablaze. If it went any further, he'd have to exit to the men's restroom quickly to readjust. He stepped back, gently pushed her into the elevator and watched her gasping for air and control as the door closed. Let's see how long she would maintain her "other" commitment.

What the hell just happened? Ana got off on the penthouse floor and floundered to the ladies room in the penthouse foyer. She had to pull herself together before facing Kate and Jose. Her head was in the game but she couldn't seem to keep her body from betraying her when they were eye to eye or skin to skin. Why does she let him do that? _You already know why. .Him_, B_igmouth blasts the truth_. He's arrogant, too self-assured, too rich, quite possibly dangerous and too gorgeous to be allowed in public. Ana's body _w-a-n-t-s _him. She looks at herself in the mirror, touches her puffed lips and smiles. Soooo, he feels it too. Good to know it isn't just her own overdue virgin lust-fulness. What's even more shocking is that he admitted that he _wants_ her. Miss Nobody Special Steele. Talk about timing. Jeez, she's already put a plan in play that can't be stopped unless she allows her mom to destroy a 4th marriage. What to do? As composed as she can pretend to be, Ana heads into the suite to help Kate pack up their things.

"Where's Jose?"

"Ana, _Really_? Do you think the boy is stupid? He figured out what was happening thirty seconds after he finally noticed you had left the suite. He left. None too happy. He told me to be sure to remind you about his show. What happened with Mr. Moneybags?"

Ana had hoped to avoid Kate _Stephanopoulos_' third degree but would have to tell her something or withstand an FBI level investigation of the wait staff, the concierge, the front desk attendant and quite possibly a review of the hotel camera videos. Kate could be ruthless when she set her mind to uncover the truth. Ana sighed, "He kissed me."

Kate looked at Ana like she had two heads. "I TOLD you. Now will you believe me? The thing is Ana, I think it's more than lust. But I'm not sure I trust him. He's too moving fast but he is wooing you! Damn, Jose really won't be happy now for sure. But how do you feel about him?"

"Truthfully, Kate, it's come at a bad time. I met someone else a couple of days ago," (I need this lie to throw her off the trail), "and I think he's a better match for me right now. He's less intense and more my speed. This Grey guy is so moneyed, highbrow and powerful; he surely must just consider me just as a passing play toy."

"Ana, you always analyze your emotions to the umpth degree. I know you're holding out for that love at first sight, knight in shining armor shit you read about in those books. How was the kiss?"

I keep Blushville away by lying, willing myself not to do an instant replay in my head or she's never going to buy it.

"Really, Kate it was nothing special, just a kiss."

Ana turns from Kate and go to grab some of their luggage. Hopefully Kate will buy the fantasy. Just as Kate starts her next question, her cell rings. She looks at me and mouths, "it's him. Yes. Sure. I have everything I need. In about two weeks. Of course, I'll ask her. I think it's the least we can do, you've been so gracious with your time and thoughtful accommodations. I'll be sure to suggest it to her." She disconnects the call and looks at Ana with a smirk saying, "Guess who that was?"

"Christian?"

"Oooh, its Christian now, is it? He was checking to see if we had everything we needed for the article. He asked me to inquire, his word not mine, and see if you could personally deliver him a copy of the article after it goes to print in two weeks. You heard the rest. Ana, this guy's is seriously jonesing over you. I don't know what the "other better match" has going for him but I'm pretty sure he's not going to be able to compete with Mr. Christian Grey, Principal Partner of Grey & Associates."

As they ride home, Kate chats on about the opportunities the Grey article is going to open up for her, the new subject for her next byline, the weather, Jose and whatever. Ann is too self-absorbed to really pay much attention. How is she supposed to maintain control of her life with all these surprise scenarios? First Carla, now Christian and next the planned rescue. Is she even going to be able to go through with any of it?

The next morning after Kate went to work, Ann texted the worst photos of herself she could find after speaking to someone called "Valtar" at the number on the card that pawn shop owner had given her. He briefed her over the phone about what was customary after Ana gave him the password. He advised her that her voice was being recorded. The conversation was not anything explicit and what he explained to Ana sounded reasonable enough. After the "Tribunal" reviewed her photos, listened to her voice and the reason for needing their assistance, she would be texted a decision. He didn't even ask Ana her name. If she decides to go through with it, a cash deposit for half of the amount agreed upon would be wired to her bank a week before. The remainder would be deposited within 15 minutes after she appeared at the appointed gathering place. She's still not sure if she'll be able to go through with it, but the 30 day timeline is down to about 20 days. She'll have to make the decision as soon as she's texted, which she doubts will happen.

Ana's mind went back over and over that kiss. Of course she'd been kissed before and had even allowed access to first base but something about the way he pulled her to him. He relished her mouth like a desert survivor would the last swallow of water. There was a need she felt flow from him to her that was indescribable. He'd called her cell, sent emails, (she didn't think she wanted to know how he acquired these bits of information) and flowers daily. Kate thinks she's crazy not to at least go on a second date.

Grey is losing patience. Why is she avoiding him? He'd had Welch run a deeper security background and still no evidence of any significant other. Her mother has recently been caught up in an online scam that netted the scammers $50,000. It appears the bank is launching its own investigation in connection with the Feds but the Adams' accounts did not seem like the lost would leave them destitute. He was not a patient man. Because she intrigued him, he was trying to subdue his usual dominant tactics by attempting to court her. It was a lot of work but it kept his mind off the other options. He was tired of the total submission his money could afford him. He liked her quick verbal volleys and easy sexuality that she seemed ignorant of. Her unconscious beauty lured him like sweet nectar. Away from her, he's finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the next element of his seductive strategies. Damn it! Is she really going to be this hard to get? Her flirtations presented as natural come-on but maybe she's a virgin and inexperienced with how her actions could affect a man. He doubted it due to her age but maybe….. No, not today's woman. He's never given this much energy to a per-consummation conquest. He likes just a signature, with protections for both parties in place and a quick start. Why was his reason telling him to take it slow with Anastasia, even, while visions of bright pink blush in southern regions keep haunting his dreams? He was going to give it one more try and then move on. He has needs he's been neglecting. His last submissive is 3 months in the wind.

Anticipating her acceptance, he leaves her a voice message about the lunch meeting, "Ms. Steele, Christian Grey. I wasn't planning on spending my entire fortune to obtain your permission for a second meeting. However, I really enjoyed your company during breakfast after the photo shoot and would like the opportunity to see what delights your presence at lunch might bring. I'm having Taylor deliver something special for you to wear. He'll return at 11:30am tomorrow to chauffeur you to our lunch. I hope you nor I are disappointed, Anastasia," he whispered her name as he ended the call.

He was persistent if nothing else. The dress that he had delivered is the finest silk with this most delicate lace overlay that Rachel Roy could design. It is a sleeveless sheath of the truest violet Ana has ever seen. He must have liked the suit she wore for the interview. He's included black Manolo Blanik pumps, a Versace clutch and a Victoria Secret matching violet set that is beyond indecent. It all fits perfect. How can she continue to ignore him when he pays so much attention to details and to her? He knows nothing about her pending arrangement so why deny herself of his company? Everything is already decided and one lunch with Christian Grey won't change it. _Anyway, you want to go, Bigmouth puts in her two cents._ Taylor rings her bell at 11:29am. Good thing Kate is working. Ana hid the deliveries from the day before so she wouldn't have to go into explanation overdrive.

"Hi, Taylor, thank you for doing this. I hope it's not an inconvenience. I could have driven myself."

"Miss, It's part of my daily duties to drive Mr. Grey, and his associates wherever they need to go. It's not an inconvenience. I'll get that door for you."

"May I ask where you're taking me?

"Miss, Mr. Grey instructed me to let that remain a surprise."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you".

They ride in silence until Taylor pulls up in front of a place called Columbia's. There aren't many cars in the parking lot. Taylor deposits Ana at the door and an attendant dressed in all black welcomes her.

She escorts Ana to a very secluded booth in the far back of the restaurant. She doesn't see any other diners. Grey stands as Ana approaches, his are eyes blazing. He moves close and lightly brushes her cheek. He smells provocative. The scent is one that few women can describe but all respond to. His navy pinstripe is either Sean John or Hugo Boss. He unbuttons the double breasted jacket as he comes around to assist her with entering the booth. There's a faint touch of violet in his tie. Ana smiles and returns his soft brush with one of her own, it appears they are alone.

"Anastasia, you look extraordinary. I'm glad to see that everything fits."

"Christian, Thank you but next time, if there is one; I'd like to wear my own clothes."

With a frown he sighs. "And here I thought we were going to have a getting to know you better lunch without the benefit of a joist."

"We are going to have lunch. I can't vouch that it will be sans joist but I'm willing to give it a try if you are. Where are the other diners?"

"As I said this is a getting to know _you_ better lunch. Typically, Columbia's opens at 4:00pm. However, I persuaded the owner to let us have the place to ourselves for a couple of hours"

Ana is stunned and speechless. His control and influence are boundless.

Grey smiles, "I hope the cat doesn't have your tongue because I'm very possessive, Miss Steele."

A full dose of Blushville makes its way to Ana's cheeks as she's reminded of the elevator kiss. Swallowing hard, she takes a sip of lemon water and tries to push words out.

"Uhmm Christian, this has all been very intriguing and saucy but what do you really want with me? You're a powerful business man and attorney and no doubt have a conglomerate of women at your beck and call. Why are you spending so much time trying to get and keep my attention?" Ana hopes she's going to like his answer.

He looks at her passively for a highly heated eternal second. He appears to be studying her and as he does gray orbs change to charcoal.

"Miss, Steele, I'm not fond of repeating myself. I told you during our breakfast that you have captivated me and that I won't take no for answer. Why are you giving me mixed signals? Your mouth and those lips say yes but your backpedaling says immature. Consenting adults make decisions everyday about when relationships start and when they end. Why is this so difficult for you, when this relationship started that day in my office you saw my need for you and you gave me that unabashedly bold smile? Along with an extremely sensual use of lip gloss, I might add."

Ana lets his words wander around her brain for a few moments. Yes, she likes him. Yes, she has let him know that but hadn't she explained to him that she was committed to something, not someone, else? He's so confident in his sexual prowess and no doubt has much more experience than her. Bravado will only take her so far with him before she willingly submits. She's waited so long. Why did her soul's match have to be sitting before her now, pleading for the one thing she can't give him at this moment in time? She's got to shut this down now.

"Christian, your charm is irresistible. I like to flirt with you but I hope my banter has not given you the wrong impression of me. I'm not the latest arm candy for a powerful, wealthy, have-what-I-want, playboy. I am more than that and I want more than that. I'm not fond of repeating myself either. At breakfast, I with all sincerity explained that a prior commitment, will keep me from embarking on _ANY_ new relationships right now. I'm not trying to be immature, just truthful. I've waited a long time to be with someone and it'll have to be someone that truly loves me and wants me for more than just arm candy".

As Ana gets up to leave, he grabs her arm. They both inhale. It's always there, the volcanic plasma that erupts whenever their skin touches.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?" Christian asked incredulously. Ana hadn't intended to admit it but it seemed she had no willpower when mesmerized into the Grey hemisphere.

"Yes," She hisses. "Not that my actions would be any different if I weren't. I'm not going to give myself to anyone but someone that I love and someone that loves me. Fascination and captivation isn't enough for me. May I leave now? I really don't have much of an appetite."

He picks up his phone, looking at Ana like she's a creature out of a science fiction movie.

"Taylor, Miss Steele would like to go home now."

He lays the phone down on the table and slowly looks up at her.

"Miss Steele, you are the ordinary raised to the extraordinary. You are beyond exquisite. The man that wins your love will not want for nor need anything else."

"Goodbye, Anastasia"

_**Your reviews are like ice cream on cake, I love 'em**_

Music: _Torn_ - Natalie Imbruglia


	4. Clouds of Grey

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed post. It was the holidays (Christmas – New Year's) and I travelled.**

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave**_

**Chapter Four: **

Shit! _A virgin_, what the hell! Grey was seething. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, ten times. He didn't like surprises, but this was something he never would have thought to ask Welch to investigate. His subs were all contractible because they knew what to expect from each other and everybody had experience in life and the lifestyle. How was he going to initiate a virgin to this?

Damn it! Was he being set up? He didn't think so or she wouldn't have bothered telling him. Or had she intended to tell him? It seemed like she'd just blurted it out unintentionally. God! In this day and age, a fucking virgin? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. All his plans for her induction are in disarray. He hadn't been with a virgin since he was about18 and Mia's silly friend had thrown herself at him. Elena had punished him severely for that lapse in obedience. He was intending to discuss with her the difficulty he was having bringing in an inexperienced outsider as a sub but this new revelation would set off all kinds of alarms with Elena as well as other members of their clubs. No, he'd have to make the decisions about this on his own.

She was probably confused about why he'd abruptly ended the meeting and had Taylor take her home. She looked so beautiful in that dress. She'd admitted that everything fit so that meant she was wearing the matching lingerie set he'd selected. As she'd walked towards him at Columbia's, he'd envisioned her in his bed, hands tied above her head, withering in violet. Now, he just needed to get some place so he could think or not. The best laid plans turned to shit. Grey gave the attendant his Black Amex and slid a hundred in her hand when she returned it. She beamed at him thinking it meant more than it did. He was too distracted to even notice. He walked to the lobby and waited for the parking valet to drive the Audi A8 around. His phone buzzed. A text from Taylor.

"Miss Steele was delivered to her door as instructed without incident - T"

When all else went haywire, Grey could rely on work to reenergize him. He headed to Grey & Associates, for something challenging enough to distract him for the seemingly elusive Miss Steele. As he drove along Channelside Drive, he changed his mind about work and headed to the Towers. He parked the Audi into the underground garage and punched in his access code to take the elevator to his penthouse condominium. Views of Ybor Harbor greeted him as he stepped off the elevator and headed to the bar. Pouring a shot glass of Courvoisier L'essence cognac, he took a seat at the bar and stared out at the harbor view. This was becoming too complicated. He didn't do "_complicated_" when it came to women. Maybe he should just have Elena contract him a new sub and simplify the situation. _Hell!_ He didn't really like simple either. In life, business or personal, the more complex - the more it intrigued him. Miss Steele intrigued him more than anything he had encountered in life or business in the last few years. If he admitted it to himself, his life was bordering on boring. Social engagements, business deals, cajoling partners and controlling subs; he really needed more of a challenge. Maybe Anastasia Rose was it.

His Blackberry vibrated and as he pulled it from his inside chest pocket, "_Grace_" flashed across the screen. He smiled and pushed the answer key.

"Hi Dr. Trevelyan, to what do I owe the honor?

"Christian, so formal. Mom will do. I called to remind you about the benefit for the Department of Children and Families that All Children's Hospital is hosting this weekend. It's going to be in Sarasota at the Ringling Museum. Are you planning on coming and making a donation? I think I told you about it about a month ago."

"Sure, Grace. Andrea placed it on my calendar and a reminder came up yesterday. Is there room for additional guests? I know your charity events are always well attended."

"Ahhh….umm, Sure, Christian. You know you'll be seated at the family table right?" Grace responds puzzled. Christian never brought guest to these types of events, especially when the family was going to be there. He probably thought nobody noticed.

"Actually, Grace. If it's not too much trouble, could it be arranged for Grey & Associates to have its own corporate table this year? I'm sure that'll make the fundraisers happy."

"At $10,000 a table, you made the fundraisers and your mother's day, Christian. Oh, and don't forget it's a masked ball. Love you, son. I'll see you at the house on Sunday".

As Grey ended the call, he pondered how he was going to get back in Miss Steele's good graces in order to get her to agree to attend the benefit. He dialed the florist. After making sure the florist understood him to say the _English Baronne Provost rose_, he dialed Miss Kavanagh. It went to voice.

"Kavanagh, Christian Grey. Still waiting for the expose draft and photos. You should cover the All Children's Gala Saturday. There are tickets for you and Miss Steele. My driver will pick you up. It's a masked ball. Sawyer will escort you to our table. Contact my assistant, Andrea to set a pick up time."

_Okay. If there is anyone who knows how to manipulate a volatile situation it's you, Grey_. She was going to the benefit with him even if he had to tolerate Miss Kavanagh as a tag along. He smiled because he knew the "our" would stimulate both their curiosity.

He waited impatiently for the aggressive newshound that was Miss Kavanagh to call him back.. Her look wasn't his type; peridot eyes, boyish chest and midnight full-bodied black hair but she was Anastasia's confidante so for now she could prove to be useful. Maybe he'd introduce her to Elliot at the benefit; she had spunk and she was comfortable around the moneyed class. He wasn't generally particular in his taste in women; with his minimum requisite being eager but if he kept Kavanagh occupied, he'd have more time with Anastasia. He thought about calling Kavanagh again but decided against. He couldn't seem too pushy or Kavanagh would convince Anastasia that he wasn't her type.

Jeez, this was a trying day. Finishing the Courvoisier, Grey decided to take cold a shower and go to bed; hoping copper eyes, wavy auburn curls and cotton lips would not invade his dreams again tonight.

The next morning as he was headed down to garage, his Blackberry buzzed. It was a delayed voice text from Kavanagh.

"Mr. Grey. Sorry I missed your call. The expose along with the photos won't be ready until after the benefit. Ms. Steele will deliver them per your request. Thank you for the invite to the All Children's gala. I've convinced Ms. Steele to attend with me. Yes, we will accept your gracious offer of a driver for the evening –Kate Kavanagh"

He'd have Andrea respond back to her for him. Didn't want to seem too enthused. Grey smiled as he pushed the start button on the A8 and pulled out of the garage blasting _Bruno Mars' Treasure._

By the time he arrived at Grey and Associates, he was back in principal partner mode. He nodded at Andrea as he entered his office. She immediately left her desk to get his morning cup of caffeine and to bring him up to speed about the urgent must-dos for the day.

"Mr. Grey, there's a new report from Welch on your desk. Your brother Elliot called. Roz wants to schedule a meeting with you about investing in a publishing company that's in trouble and a Miss Kavanagh called about a driver for the All Children's Gala. I'll need to be brought up to speed on that and anything else that has priority today," Andrea finished in a breathless huff.

"Thanks, Andrea. Send Taylor in right away. Did Kavanagh give you a time?"

"Yes, she said they would be ready at 5:00pm."

"All right. Be sure to pass that information on to Taylor. Set up that meeting with Roz next week. Make it early, before 10 and get my tailor on the line."

Moments later Taylor knocked on the door and then walked in. Even with his CPP (Close Personal Protection) status, he never walked into Grey's office without knocking. Grey looked up from his computer screen and directed Taylor to have a seat on the Hemingway Collection sofa. He left his desk and came over to join Taylor on the adjacent chaise.

"Taylor, I've invited Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh to the All Children's Gala at the Ringling on Saturday. I'd like you to pick them up at 5:00pm. Sawyer will pick up their tickets from "will call" and be waiting for you at the entrance. Use the Rolls. Be sure Sawyer escorts them directly to the Grey & Associates table. I'll be riding with them on the return trip. Any questions or concerns, T?"

"No, Mr. Grey. I'll have them there by 5:45, unless you'd like it to be earlier?"

"That will work just fine, T. I'd like them there safe and in one piece. Remember. I'm familiar with how fast you drive when you're in the Rolls. I'm in the A8 today so I'll see you later at the condo."

Dismissed, Taylor left the office. Alone, Grey sighed in exasperation as he thought of another day without enjoying Miss Steele's company and then shook him head as if to clear cobwebs. What was this girl doing to him? He didn't have these kinds of thoughts. Obedience and submission. That's what he knew and all he wanted to know. All he needed to do was to stay focused on the objective but when he thought about it; he was no longer sure what that was. Grey walked back over to his desk to review the updated report that Welch had sent over. If things kept up like this, he'd have to pay a visit to one of the local clubs. Maybe a little visual stimulation would get him back centered on keeping life under his control.

"Kate, I can't believe you committed me to being anywhere with that pompous ass!" Ana was beyond furious at Kate. She hadn't shared the disastrous lunch date blow up with her. Kate was under the impression that the photo shoot was the last time they has seen each other. She didn't understand why Ana was so upset about the audacious gala invitation. After the lunch fiasco, Grey immediately went into his apology mode, trying to cover up bad manners with money, flowers and pleading. She ignored all of his texts, calls and kept sending the packages back unopened. Kate thought it was all tied to the photo shoot and with _Mr. Better Match_. She was pressing Ana to meet him. Maybe she could use Grey to get Kate off her back.

Ana was still so steamed from the confrontation at Columbia's she could spit razors. She had shared her most personal self with him and he had looked at her like she was an alien from out of space; and sent her home like she was a pubescent teenager. Well fuck him!

_Wouldn't you like too? Bigmouth chips in._

_Damn,_ Ana hated it when _Bigmouth_ was right. She was just to the point of wavering with all his apologetic strategies when Kate told her about his invitation to the benefit. She'd be with Kate, in a mask, with lots of other people around that should be enough cushions from Mr. Mercurial. Besides, Kate was going to be on assignment so it wasn't like she would really his guest any way. Kate nudged her from her reverie.

"Listen Ana, we really don't have to accept his offer, if you'd rather not. I'm sure I can get the Tribune to sponsor us, and then we wouldn't be his guests. It's the charity event of the year and all the local news outlets need to have someone covering it. It would be nice not to have worry about parking, though. I mean we could do valet but this way, we could really enjoy ourselves and not worry about driving home. What do you say? I'll pay for your dress and mask. Come on, Ana. I really want to go." Kate finishes her pleading with her signature pout.

"Okay, but only because you're such a pitiful beggar," Ana said while throwing a pillow off the sofa at her. "I'll pay for the mask and the other accessories if you're buying the dress. When are we going to have time to shop? Remember I have two internship appointments on next Monday and I can't postpone them again. Anyway my savings is running out, I need to go get a job."

"Stop worrying. You know you're good with me until you get hired. Let's set aside some time tomorrow for shopping. I think I can get off early. Meet me at the Tribune and we'll go from there." Kate said as she headed to her room for the night.

Ana went to her room and booted up her laptop for a little research on the two companies she'd be visiting on Monday hoping to score an internship_. Florida Trend_ is a business focused magazine seeking to start a section that focuses on local authors. It's a new direction for the business magazine but Ana thinks it would be a good challenge for her to be on the ground floor of a new venture. The other option is working for the Florida Trend's parent company, _The Tampa Bay Times_ which has its hand in book and newspaper publishing. They want to start an e-book department. Ana isn't a big e-book fan but TBT is seeking to make the classics more accessible to the masses. She'll be interviewing with Carol Hector at Florida Trend and Jack Hyde at TBT. After looking over a few more details of each company and reworking her resume, Ana went to the bathroom to tie her hair back, brush her tie and smooth on a little moisturizer.

She looked at her reflection and tried to see why Grey was so sexually aroused by her. Bright copper eyes were a plus, as well as the wavy hair that hung to her breasts but she wasn't fond of the color. She called it rusty brown but Carla always called it auburn. During the summer months, when the sun touched it, natural highlights appeared. Her skin was smooth, she liked that about herself. It reminded her of the honey buns she loved when she craved something sweet as a child. She loved dresses that have low backs so she could show off the dip right before her hips started to round out. Her stomach was flat and naturally taunt. Carla always told her she looked just like her birth father, whom she'd never seen. Carla apparently, while claiming to be deeply in love with him, kept no pictures of him. Ana continued her self-examination. She was average height, about 5'6" the last time she was measured. She thought her butt was flat even though Kate always teased her about having a butt made for jeans. She kept her legs free of hair because she liked how smooth they felt without it. She paused her self-examination to think about how Grey's hands might feel massaging the smoothness. _Careful, you don't work yourself into a frenzy, he's not here to help out, Bigmouth teased her._

What was he doing to her? He comes into her mind even when she's pissed at him and trying to convince herself that they aren't ever going to be together. But thoughts of him make her body speak to her so differently. His face was usually in scowl, which made his smile all the more glorious when it did appear. He's over 6' tall. Ana liked that. It made her feel small and protected even at 5'6". Of course, from what she'd seen in his office and at the elevator in the Don Cesar; he was more than adequately equipped if she went by the women's gossip she always heard in powder rooms and at lunches. When he'd drawn her close to him for the elevator kiss, she met a chest wall of firmness and besides the way he worked a suit left no question, he was in premium shape. He liked to be clean shaven, with a jaw line that begged for light kisses or teeth to run along it. His skin's several shades lighter than hers and reminded Ana of a rich frothy mocha cream. There are waves of soft loose curls along his neckline that beg for fingers to run through them. His hair was a really deep brown except when sunlight revealed striking bronze highlights. Eyes that changed constantly from stormy thunderous gray clouds to wisps of gray speckled graphite memorized Ana. His voice deep or softly baritone sent spasms straight to her apex. He was so much more experienced with the seduction foreplay than Ana and he flaunted it. But she had something that he wanted and Ana hoped she'll be able to use that to her advantage whenever they finally got to where they each wanted to go. Ana closed her eyes to her reflection as she felt the blush rising. Turning off the light and getting into bed, she knew her dreams would probably include piercing gray orbs and feather soft kisses along smooth skin.

_**Your reviews are like ice cream on cake, I love 'em**_


	5. Museums & Play

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

* * *

**A/N: Music is such a part of these characters expressions; I'm including music I've listened to while I wrote each chapter. This chapter took on a life of its own. It's a little longer but I knew how I wanted it to end. **_**Enjoy**_

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Ana was looking forward to going shopping with Kate. She was a specialist in selecting the most exquisite garments. Ana needed something breath-taking. No sense in going to a gala if you were going to be a wallflower. Ana knew with Kate's help she would look divine. As she parked in the Tampa Tribune garage, she immediately spotted Kate's sleek black Buick Lacrosse. Kate's parents wanted her to drive the European models, but Kate had an affinity for American models. Ana pulled in next to the Lacrosse, which put her 1978 Beetle Bug, affectionately named "Wanda", to shame; but Ana never really focused on that kind of stuff. She was happy with what her stepfather, Ray, was able to offer. She sent a text to Kate letting her know she was waiting. Just as Ana got out of "Wanda", Kate came out of the building looking like the cover of Vogue. She was wearing a short day sheath that accentuated her slim frame and two-inch pointed toed slings backs. The pale blue graphic print dress spotlighted her eyes. The black patent slings gave her a real all business demeanor. Ana sighed and wondered if she would every gain enough confidence to dress for the corporate world. Jeans and a tee were her go to accessories.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kate asked as she pressed her car fob to open both doors. "I talked my boss into sponsoring us, so we don't have to sit with Mr. Moneybags. The Tampa Tribune will give me a press pass and they were already sponsoring a table."

"That's really nice, Kate," Ana replied a little disappointed that she wouldn't be sitting with Grey. _Need to stop lying to yourself and admit it's a date, Bigmouth gob smacked her._

"Why do you sound so disappointed? I thought you didn't want to be at his table?" Kate smirked invading Ana's thoughts with her query.

"I'm delighted not to have to sit with Grey, Kate. I'm just hoping to look beautiful and have a good time with you." Ana continued in her denial of her true feelings. "Let's try to see what we can find at International Plaza and Bay Street."

"Yeah, I did a little online Intel and I think that might be our best option. There's a Neiman Marcus there and I'm sure they'll have something to accent our beauty. Although I don't think I'm going to need that much accenting, you on the other hand…" Kate flinched as Ana swatted her with her purse.

Laughing they got into Kate's car and headed to West Shore Boulevard. After the valet took Kate's keys, they walked towards Neiman Marcus. As they entered the store Ana turned to Kate saying,

"Okay, Kate. I want to look extraordinary for this event. I think I'd like something in violet or black. What do you think?"

"Oh, I think definitely black. It's classic and sexy as hell if the gown is styled right. Let's start with Neiman's. They never let me down."

"Gown? I was thinking a cocktail dress."

"No can do, Ana. The fact that it's a ball and in the evening screams evening gown."

Kate and Ana were browsing through gowns when a store attendant came up to them.

"Miss Steele, Welcome to Neiman's."

Kate and Ana looked at each other quizzically.

"Oh, I guess he didn't get a chance to say anything to you. Mr. Grey notified us that you might be in looking for a gown and asked us to pull some samples for you and Miss Kavanagh," the attendant informed them.

Kate's face lit up as she mouthed "stalker" to Ana.

"If you'll follow me to our private viewing area, please," the attendant said as she pointed toward the elevator.

Once on the elevator, the attendant use a key and the elevator rose to a floor not marked on the elevator panel. They got off in an area that had a catwalk faced by lush chaise lounge and sofa combos.

"Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh, if you'll have a seat the models will begin the preview. Mr. Grey ordered a magnum of Bollinger Rosé 1999 for your enjoyment while you preview. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get that for you."

Ana whispered to Kate, "We can't afford this!"

"Shush, let's wait and see what Mr. Moneybags has set up. I bet he's told them he'll take care of everything," Kate responded.

The attendant returned with the magnum of Bollinger on ice and two flutes. She filled the flutes and handed each of them an electronic pad.

"Each model will preview a gown and then hold up a number. If it's something you like, just key in the number and I'll have a try on sample placed in your dressing rooms. When you're ready to begin the try on process just key in "50" and I'll come and escort you to your rooms."

The attendant left as Kate and Ana just stared and gaped at each other.

"Ana, I already told you this guy has it bad for you. So what do you think now?"

"Kate, I didn't tell you but I did go out with him, again. Lunch about a week ago. It was a disaster. He thinks his money allows him to say and treat people any kind of way. I told him I wasn't arm candy. He's been using every method; flowers, pitiful phone messages, emails and now this, to apologize. The thing is I was just about to cave," Ana said as she bubbled over with laughter.

"Okay, okay, let's see how much this apology is going to cost Mr. Moneybags," Kate giggled.

"Kate, you know I'll feel uncomfortable selecting anything more than I could afford to pay for on my own."

"Yeah, I do know that but as I remember I promised to pay for your gown which means I get to say what's affordable."

"Kate…."

"What? There's no way we're going to scratch the surface of his or my Dad's pocket money. Believe me I've deliberately tried a few times. Come, on. Let's enjoy this, Ana."

"Alright, I guess. Do you see anything you like?"

After about an hour of viewing gowns Kate, Ana and the attendant headed to the dressing rooms to do some try ons. Secretly, Ana already knew which gown she was hoping to get but there hadn't been any mention of price and Ana was afraid to ask. She let Kate go first because she knew she wouldn't be able to give Kate the undivided attention she would demand, otherwise. Twelve gowns later, Kate finally decided on a deep gray mermaid gown with deep tulle border that started from beneath the knees to the floor. It shamelessly accented Kate's slender waist. It made her smoky blue eyes pop. Kate and Ana both started smiling when she came out in it.

"Oh, Kate. You know it the one don't you? It's absolutely perfect."

"Ana, it's breathtaking. I knew it the moment I slipped it on. I love it!"

"Excuse me, Miss Kavanagh," the attendant interrupted them. "I can have the shoe department send over some samples that would coördinate well with the gowns, if you like. I'll need to take your sizes."

Kate and Ana looked at each other and winked.

"Sure that would be great," Ana responded.

As soon as the attendant exits, she and Kate burst out with a fit of the giggles.

"Damn Ana! Just think how you'll rule him when you break down and actually fuck him."

"Kate!" Ana blushed crimson and walked away from her to go try on gowns. While she enjoyed the attention, Ana didn't want it to be just about lust. Only if he loved her would he ever be able to forgive her Carla money plan; or maybe he wouldn't forgive her but, at least, she would have had his love.

_Now we're getting somewhere, love is what you really want isn't it? Bigmouth says as she latches on to the truth of the matter._

As she entered the dressing room and looked at the gowns in front of her, Ana knew the one she was going to choose but she had to give Kate something to disapprove of first.

"No, no, no," Kate puts up her hands in exasperation. "What did they bring you, gowns for the over 30 slut? Ana, do I need to go pick you something else?"

'No, Kate. I've got one more to try before it gets that desperate."

Ana hurried back into the dressing room to grab "the one", knowing she was going to wear it whether Kate liked it or not.

"Turn around let me see the back," Kate gasped. "That's the one. How did I miss this one? I know you hid it from me thinking I wouldn't like it but it's absolutely perfect."

The gown had a plunging draped back that stopped just above Ana's dimpled tailbone. A black lace bodice with a sateen strapless under bodice. Over the shoulders, the lace revealed glimpses of skin as it draped to a deep "v" in the back, punctuated by a delicate sateen rose dotted with Swarovski crystals. There was a full skirt that flowed with surplus lace draping over the sateen under skirt. Ana hoped it would have the intended effect: desire

After another hour of picking out shoes and evening purses, gifted to them by Neiman's, they both had been measured and assured that the gowns would be delivered by midday on Saturday.

"Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele, I hope you'll let Mr. Grey know how you enjoyed our services. He is one of our valued clients. If I failed to mention it, he will be taking care of all expenses."

Ana started to speak but Kate pinched her and pulled her toward the elevator. Since Kate didn't have to buy the gowns, she purchased both masks. Hers was gray with brilliant peacock feathers adorning the eye holes out to the edges of each side. Swarovski crystals accented the tips of the feathers on each side. Ana's mask was black with each feather shimmering with Crystal Golden Shine Swarovski crystals. Ana's copper eyes would be the centerpiece of the mask. Ana splurged for both of them to have their hair styled along with manicures and pedicures.

Ana woke up early Saturday with the exuberance of a child on Christmas morning. She was excited to be going to such a spectacular new place and, of course, she couldn't wait to see Grey's reaction to her glammed up look. As she strolled into the kitchen for coffee, Kate was on the phone with someone from the Tribune that had covered the gala the year before. Ana brewed some Millstone and added some Suisse Hazelnut creamer. It was her life's one big splurge, Suisse Hazelnut. Coffee just wasn't coffee without it for her. After Kate was done, they dressed and headed to the Regis Salon. Ana's hair was naturally curly but for this occasion she wanted it straight down her back to put emphasis on the low back of her gown. Kate chose an elegant chignon. They spent another hour completing manicures and pedicures, and then headed back to the townhouse to wait for the gowns and accessories to be delivered. They both became a little nervous when the gowns hadn't arrived by midday. At 1:30pm, Sawyer arrived with everything. He'd been instructed by Grey to use the delivery as a dry run for their pickup later in the day.

"Mr. Grey instructed me to ask if you'll need any added services for this evening?" Sawyer asked as he prepared to leave.

"Thanks, Sawyer. This is more than enough. Let Taylor know we'll be ready by five." Kate informed him.

After Sawyer left, Ana felt the need to express some of her continued concerns.

"Kate, it's beginning to feel uncomfortable accepting all of this, knowing we won't be sitting at his table," Ana said as Sawyer departed.

"Come on, Ana. You made it obvious that you didn't want to sit at his table but he wants you there and you _want_ to be there. So what's the harm?" Kate laughed at Ana's flash of consciousness.

"It's just that I don't mind teasing him a bit but I don't want him to feel like I'm taking advantage of his interest in me."

"Ana, men like Grey don't view money the same way you do. A thousand dollars to them is the same as a dollar burger at McD's. Don't stress. It's his way of trying to let you know he's interested and for my money, I don't think this is just about seduction. I've dated a few guys of his caliber, well not as rich, but none of them usually put this much time into getting a woman's attention. Too many groupies."

'I hope you're right." Ana sighed as she went to her room to get dressed.

Before Ana was completely dressed, Kate knocked on her room door.

"Wanna take a sneak peek?"

"Oh, Kate, you look beyond beautiful. It really becomes you," Ana said as she admired her friend.

"I know. They really did a great job tailoring it. How much longer for you? Taylor already checked in."

"I think I'll need about 45 more minutes. Will you help me with my makeup in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure, I think I'll put my heels on in the car. No sense in tackling those 4 inches until it's necessary."

By the time Kat applied Ana's eye makeup and Ana had applied a bronze gloss to her lips, Taylor had arrived. They exited the townhouse buzzing with excitement and both stopped cold when they saw what Taylor would be chauffuring them in.

"Taylor, it's only has two doors. How are we going to get in the back with these gowns?" Ana blurts out.

Taylor laughed but before he could explain, Kate jumped in.

"Ana, it's the Rolls Royce Wraith. The back doors are opened from the inside after the front doors. It's designed for the driver to open the door for you." Kate smiles knowingly at Taylor.

"Oh," Ana said embarrassed.

"No need for you to know that Miss Steele. Not many people get to ride in one of these that often," Taylor said offering her a lifeline.

"Thank you, Taylor."

Taylor had just phoned and let Grey know that he'd picked up Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. There was always the option for them to back out until they got in the car. At that point, Taylor was under instructions to bring them directly to the gala and he would deal with any aftermath of second thoughts once they got there. He was excited. More than at any time in recent memory. This trumped the recent acquisition he was mulling over of the printing company. Grey smiled and went into his bedroom to finish dressing. He'd wanted to be there when Anastasia arrived; Sawyer would be to pick him up in five minutes.

Just as the RR Ghost arrived at the gala entrance lineup, Grey received a call from Taylor. It appears there'd been a change in plans. Miss Kavanagh had gotten her company to sponsor them and they would be sitting at the Tribune's table rather than Grey & Associates. Damn it! He didn't like it but he was having second thoughts about Anastasia meeting the family anyway. He's never taken any of the subs to any of these types of events and made sure he never ran to in to family members when he was out with sub. He knew Kavanagh was going to be a nuisance but Anastasia would never have come without her. He called Elliott.

"Elliot, are you at the gala yet?" he asked as soon as Elliot answered.

"Well hello to you too, Christian. Yeah, I'm here against my better instincts. I don't see anyone prize worthy yet. You better not have lured me here on false pretenses," Elliot warned.

"I have someone special in mind but you'll need to table your manwhore and perfect your gentleman this evening. I need you to keep her occupied. If it goes beyond that, well you both are grown," Christian laughs.

"Okay, little brother. I'm here for you but if she's immune to my swagger, you'll owe me big time," Elliot retorts.

"Got you covered, Lelliot. Be at the entrance. I'll be arriving shortly." Christian disconnects the phone.

Grey adjusted his bowtie and waited impatiently for Sawyer to get them through the line of arrivals to the front door of the museum. He donned a white mask accented with white to gray feathers at each side. His eyes became the main feature of the mask. Taylor knew to make sure they didn't arrive before he got inside. Finally, he was able to step out into the frenzy of photographers that were on hand for the society pages. He kept hearing his name called but he hurried through the mass of flashes straight to the inside. He only cared that Anastasia liked what he was wearing. Anyway, what was there not to like about a tailored Hugo Boss tuxedo? He spotted Elliot as soon as he was on the inside. They took up a position by the door and waited for Taylor's arrival with the ladies. The tailored tux he'd made Elliot get fitted for was attracting welcomed attention. His dark wavy hair, with piercing blue eyes was earning him looks from all the predator class coming in the doors. His mask was dark grey trimmed with lighter gray feathers accenting each side. Along with his megawatt smile and stature he was desirable arm candy for the ladies and they were letting him know it.

"Jeez, Christian, you need to help me keep them away," Elliot groans. Christian laughed but kept his eyes trained on the door.

"Bro, as soon as you have a date on your arm it may help. Here they are now." Christian said as Kate and Ana walked in the door with Sawyer.

Christian struggled to maintain his composure. She was breathtaking! Even with the mask, he would have known those eyes anywhere. He barely offered a glimpse in Miss Kavanagh's direction. She was a necessary tool this evening. He'd known that the staff at Neiman's would perform above expectations. He'd spent enough in there on his own personal wardrobe over the years to know they wouldn't let him down. Elliot and Christian approached the ladies smiling the blistering, all-encompassing Grey smile.

"Thank you, Sawyer. Good evening, ladies. I'm so glad you could join us, Miss Kavanagh, Miss Steele. Miss Kavanagh, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Elliot Grey. He'll be your escort for the evening unless you're expecting someone else."

"Mr. Grey, Thank you for being so thoughtful I'm not expecting anyone but there has been a slight seating change. Since I'm serving in my official capacity as a journalist for the Tribune, they insisted they sponsor Ana and me, and that we be seated at their table. I hope it won't inconvenience you too much," Kate stated as she smiled effervescently at Elliot. Ana avoided Grey's stare nervous at his reaction.

"Not at all, Elliot and I will be honored to escort to your table and hopefully claim the first dance as compensation for any inconvenience." Grey stated as he offered Anastasia his arm.

"Elliot it's a pleasure to meet you." Kate beamed as she took his arm.

"My brother is the master of understatement. Your beauty even though partly masked is beyond words. I'm flattered to walk across the room with you," Elliot said as he winked at Christian and mouthed 'thanks bro".

Grey turned his attention to Anastasia. She seemed nervous. Her infamous blush was in full bloom. He was oblivious to the stares and whispers they received as they proceeded to the Tribune table. As they were seated, Grey's eyes widened as he observed the depth of the "v" on the back of Ana's gown.

"Anastasia, your beauty is on full display tonight. I shall be stalking any would be predators other than myself," Grey leaned over and whispered causing her blush to deepen.

"Mr. Grey, I hope you won't tire yourself with all that stalking as you've already wrangled the first dance out of me," Ana said as she finally found her voice.

"I assure you, Anastasia I don't tire easily in any activity I choose to engage in," Grey smirked as he responded and walked off with Elliot following him.

"Bro, you didn't tell me she was so gorgeous! Who is she? Where have you been hiding her? How come I've never run into her before?" Elliot drilled Christian with questions about Kavanagh.

"Elliot, you aren't usually looking for brains and beauty, just beauty and airhead. She's new in town, not my type. Best friend with my type," Christian shortened his responses as he tried to keep an eye on Anastasia.

He and Elliot visited the Trevelyan Grey & Associates table, which he'd filled with business associates and some staff since he knew he probably wouldn't spend too much time sitting. As he goes to the All Children's table where his mother and other members of the hospital were seated, he paused to look back at Ana. She was engaged in conversation with some slick-looking wannabe he didn't recognize. Just as he started to walk back to the Tribune table, his mother spotted him.

"Christian, is your table acceptable? I'd hope you'd be here a little early to inspect the placement because it's really too late to make any changes now," Grace says as she caresses his jaw and lightly kisses him.

"Grace, everything is great. I'll always trust your judgment. I'm glad my company could help with this worthy charity. Where are Carrick and Mia?" he asks distractedly.

"Oh, your Dad is around smoozing with clients, former clients and would be clients. He'll be over to the table before they start serving dinner. Mia had another engagement and won't be here," Grace answered following Christian's gaze.

"So who's the beauty you can't keep your eyes off?" Grace asked catching him off guard.

"No one, really. She interviewed me for an upcoming expose and just recently moved to the area with her journalist friend and roommate," Christian tried to respond nonchalantly.

"Why don't you ask her to join us at this table? I'd like to meet her," Grace pressed on with unabashed curiosity about any woman who could hold her son's attention.

"Maybe a little later, Grace. I'm promised the first dance maybe after that I'll bring her and her friend over to the table. Her friend is covering the gala for the Tribune, that's why they're at that table. I'm going to see if I can find Carrick." he kissed Grace as he eased out from under her perceptive inquisition.

As Christian left his mother's table, Elena Lincoln came towards him. He really wanted to get back to Ana's table but since she was a long-time family friend and a business associate of his, he granted her a few moments.

"Christian, it's good to see you. How have you been?

"Busy Elena. I'm working on a new acquisition and have been going over the figures since last week."

"Is that what's been keeping you from taking on a new sub?" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Elena, this really isn't the time nor the place to discuss that. You know I'll make the proper arrangements when I'm ready. Now if you'll excuse me," Christian dismissed her as he headed towards Anastasia's table.

"Sure, Christian. Hope to see you soon." Elena said as her eyes followed the direction he was headed in. As he reached the Tribune table, she immediately understood his distraction. The girl he was standing in front of was a bookmark for any of his subs. She looked vaguely familiar. Had he taken on a new sub without going through her club? Elena's curiosity was stimulated and she knew she would be doing further investigation on the mystery woman.

As Grey approached the table, the wannabe was still fawning over Ana. He spotted Kavanagh visiting tables getting the names of the major contributors. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. Anastasia looked desperately bored.

"Excuse me, Miss Steele as this is your first time visiting the Ringling would you be interested in tour? The art exhibits are open as part of the event this evening."

"Mr. Grey, that's very gracious of you. Yes, I'd be delighted to tour this marvelous establishment," Ana answered with a relieved smile.

Mr. Wannabe turned and frowned at Grey who met his stare with a thunderous gray gaze of his own. As he quickly left, Grey assisted Ana from her seat and they both gasped as his hand connected with her bare back. Grey closed his eyes to steady the incendiary flame that was rushing to his groin. Ana's startled eyes through her mask told her own combustion story.

"Anastasia, I'm sure you knew when you selected this gown the effect it would have on ordinary men. I'm not ordinary but bare skin is entirely another question. Please take my arm and I'll have to insist you use your very wide skirt to cover my nether region, momentarily," Grey politely instructed her. Her subsequent giggle had not helped the situation.

"Miss Steele, be forewarned. I am not above remedying my situation using other methods if you refuse to stop giggling," Grey spoke through a clenched smile as they passed several contributor tables before entering the museum.

"Christian, it was my intent to dress appropriately for such a grand event. I assure you I gave little thought to what effect it would have on you or any other male for that matter," Ana lied and smiled_. Liar! Bigmouth screeched._

"Oh, Anastasia, I think that gown is having the exact effect you intended but as I said before I don't tire easily, especially with these types of games. I can go on for hours." Grey retorted watching as she swallowed hard.

Engrossed in the rooms of artwork neither of them realized they were headed for the palazzo walkways. They were dimly lit with wall sconces and created shadows and flashes of light off of each of their masks. Realizing the provocative danger of the situation, Ana attempted to pull away from Grey's arm and return to the better lit museum. His grip tightened as he stepped closer to her, elevating her breathing.

"Anastasia, how long are we going to play this cat and mouse game. Why do you refuse to acknowledge what your body and mind are telling you?", Grey pulled her closer to him , her back to his front as he place soft moist kisses along her exposed neckline up one side then down the other.

"Christian, I'm not playing cat and mouse. I was confused until I saw you tonight. I'm drawn to you but my heart tells me I want and need _more_," Ana breathlessly answered as he began to trail kisses down the back of her spine.

He broke their connection at Anastasia's declaration. He gazed at her intently, gray orbs lit with sparks of light from the overhanging sconces. The silence was deafening as he ran both his hands through his hair.

"I've never done _more._ It's not something that I know. You don't know what you're asking of me. Would you excuse me a minute?" he turned away pulling his phone from the breast pocket, typing something into it and turned back around.

"Anastasia, I can't concentrate on the simplest task without thinking of you. I'm not familiar with all of these new feeling that are plaguing me. I'm utilizing all my resources on you and not my business. If this is _more_, it's tiring and I'm not sure I care to further partake of any part of it. I'm used to dealing with experienced women who know what they want and mesh that with what I want, leaving all parties in agreement".

"May I ask you something, Christian?"

'Of course."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No, it's not something that I've invested in any time or interest in."

"But Christian, it's part of the _more_ I'm interested in."

Grey moved back closer and sought out her mouth, pulling her tightly to him. As the kiss deepened, she did not refuse him. His hands found their way to her back and she gasped allowing his tongue to probe deeper. He broke away winded and firm.

"Fuck, Anastasia! We'll try this _more_ if it means so much to you. Come with me. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Grey took a moment to readjust himself then with a look of determination, grabbed Anastasia by her hand and led them back to the gala. Just as they entered, Kate came over to them.

"Ana, where were you? I was looking for you," Kate asked alarmed.

'Miss Kavanagh, I took Anastasia on a tour of the museum. Would you mind following us, there's someone I'd like you both to meet?" Grey responded.

Kate looked at Ana quizzically but she just hunched her shoulders because she had no idea either. As they headed past tables, Elliot joined them. Finally they stopped at the table labeled All Children's. Elliot looked at Kate and mouthed, _I don't believe this_.

"Grace, I like you to meet some newcomers to our city. This is Miss Kate Kavanagh and Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. Miss Kavanagh is a new journalist with the Tampa Tribute. Miss Steele is recent graduate hoping to land an internship as a book editor. Ladies, this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey and her husband, my father Carrick Grey."

Everyone at the table looked at Christian as if he had the plague. His mother kept her gaze on Anastasia.

"Nice to meet both of you," Grace responded clearing her throat at the same time as water sparked the corners of her eyes. Her hand pressure on Carrick's thigh under the table kept him from saying anything more.

Just then the band began playing Michael Buble's _Everything_, Christian turned to Anastasia just as Elliot grabbed Kate's hand.

"I believe we were promised the first dances," Christian began saying and then leaned close to Anastasia's ear as he enveloped her in his arms and whispered softly, "and _more._"

Elena Lincoln watched the last few minutes silently then walked away frowning.

Music: "Just A Kiss" – Lady Antebellum

"The Man Who Wants You" – Amos Lee

_**Your reviews are like ice cream on cake…. more please.**_


	6. Hyde in Plain Sight

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of this work has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**A/N: Music is such a part of these characters expressions; I'm including music I've listened to while I wrote the chapter.**

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

Two days after the gala, Ana was still floating in the clouds. While the relationship with Grey had not been consummated, she felt a subtle change in expectations had occurred. After he'd introduced them to his parents, more dancing and dinner; he and Elliot had escorted her and Kate home. Kate and Elliot definitely put on a lust connection display as they said goodnight. Grey's goodnight had been more tempered. He'd grabbed Ana's face between his hands and softly kissed each eyelid, each cheek and finally her lips.

"Goodnight, Anastasia. This evening was exquisite." he said, as he and Elliot got back into the RR Ghost and departed.

_Concentrate on the task at hand, Bigmouth interrupted_. In a borrowed navy sheath from the Loft and low-heeled Mary Jane's, Ana was in the lobby of human resources at the _Florida Trend_ waiting for Ms. Hector. She really liked the expected duties of this internship better than the ones for the position at _Tampa Bay Times Publishing, _where she was going to later. She'd be working to promote the works of local authors and developing new talent at the _Florida Trend._

"Ms. Steele? Hello, I'm Carol Hector. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ms. Hector, I'm very happy to be invited to talk with you about the internship."

"Please just call me Carol. May I call you Anastasia?"

"Ana is fine. Everyone just calls me, Ana."

"Great, Ana, if you'll follow me, we'll get started."

Over the next hour, Ana took a tour of the work area, met who could become her co-workers and sat down with Carol talking over the expectations of the internship. Carol seemed pleased with the research Ana had done about the prominent local authors. She was particularly impressed about the interview with Grey, since he was known to be reluctant to give interviews. Ana hoped the usual rose plumb was not present as they discussed him. They ended the interview with the promise of a decision by the next week. Ana felt confident of a call back as she headed to the next interview.

As she arrived at the _Tampa Bay Times_ building, Ana was impressed by the contemporary feel of the architecture that continued inside to the lobby furnishings. Gray leather chaise lounge sofa combos dotted the lobby area. Abstract artwork from the Salvador Dali museum was numerous. Ana felt an upbeat energy. This internship would require a 21 mile commute each way but sunrise over across Tampa Bay should be glorious each morning and evening. Ana waited in the entry lobby and reviewed the research notes she'd made about the new e-book trend. She wasn't a big fan but she could see the appeal to a contemporary generation of new readers. With the use of android phones and tablets being so widespread, e-books were bound to become a staple of the publishing industry. Oddly, she had not been able to find as much information about Jack Hyde as she had about Carol Hector. It seemed he was new to his position as well, only two years, but had come in with exemplary experience and recommendations. Ana made a mental not to ask Jack Hyde, the person she was meeting today, what his preference where when it came to the new publishing trends.

"Anastasia?" A pair of deep blue eyes looked quizzically at her. They were paired with a 6'2" lanky body and ash blond curly shoulder length hair. Ana nodded at the sound of her name. "Hello, I believe we have an interview, Anastasia/"

"Yes, Mr. Hyde, but please, everyone calls me Ana. How are you?" she asked as she extended her hand. _Except Mr. Moneybags, Bigmouth reminded her._

The responding touch was not like when she'd met Grey. A feeling of apprehension washed over her at the contact. He was remarkably handsome but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Fine, Ana, it is then. I'm Jack Hyde. If you'll follow me into our conference room, we'll get started."

Like Grey, Hyde's piercing blue eyes following her every move, but unlike Grey, there was a hardness that was not softened by his laughter or pseudo-calmness. Ana and Hyde talked about the changing publishing scenario, what she thought she could contribute and he teased her about her affection for the Thomas Hardy books He felt she a decidedly feminine viewpoint in publishing and literature. The interview ended with the assurance that Hyde would contact her with a decision by the end of the week. Leaving the interest, Ana dismissed her previous apprehension as nerves. Just as she was getting into her car, her phone vibrated. Hoping it was Grey inquiring about the interviews, Ana frowned as she looked at the display.

"Hi, Mom. How are you?"

"Ana, I remembered you had interview today and wanted to check to see how everything went."

"Both interviews went great, Mom. I'm expecting decisions later this week. How's your situation going?"

"Ana, to tell you the truth not so good. I managed to play dumb and get a 21 day delay in them sending out the statements. I told them we'd be out-of-town for two weeks. Now I do a smart thing, a little late, huh?"

"Mom, I know we'll figure out something before Bob has to know."

"Oh, honey, it's not for _us_ to try to figure out. I got myself into this. I'll have to take my punishment if it comes to that. I love you. I hope you get good news about the internship. You think you'll get to Fort Myers any time soon?"

"Mom, I don't know. I'll see. I love you."

Ana ended the call with a sad heart as she got into her car headed back to the townhouse. Later in the afternoon Kate called and asked if Ana wanted to deliver the photos and expose draft to Grey.

"You know he asked that they be personally delivered by you," Kate told Ana over the phone.

"I know Kate, but shouldn't I call first and make an appointment?"

"I already contacted his office. Andrea told me except for some computer work, he doesn't have any meetings."

Secretly Ana was glad. She wanted to see him again. They had talked on the phone most of the day Sunday but decided against going out because she was doing research for the internship interviews.

"Oh, by the way, if you run into that hunkie brother of his, tell him I said call me…maybe," Kate said as she laughed at her own pun.

"Kate, I'm sure you don't need me to act as your wing woman." Ana teased her.

"You know I don't. I just thought you would be more subtle. The package for Grey will be read for pickup at the front desk in the lobby by the time you get here. Also, I'm not acting as emissary between you and Jose but he said hello and I say you need to call him. You know I want all the juicy details when you get home."

Ana shook her head smiling as the call ended. Ever inquiring minds, namely Katherine "_Diane Sawyer_" Kavanagh, always wanted to know. Ana went to her closet to pick out something to wear. After the confinement of her interview clothes, she decided to go for comfort. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a Fred Hardy tee and her sneakers. She checked her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied as she went out the door, headed to Kate's workplace.

Since observing her with Christian at the Ringling gala, the face of that little browned haired girl had pestered Elena's thoughts. She never forgot a face and if Christian was recruiting outside of the club, she needed to know if someone else in the community was treading on her territory. Business with Christian was lucrative and personal for her, if not for him. She strayed from that thought process as she remembered their early days together. She'd recruited him after she heard the stories from his mother about how recklessness and unmanageable he was as a fifteen year old teenager. Grace had confided how she longed to hold him but some terror of his early childhood left him with a phobia of being touched. He purposely initiated fights daily and had gotten thrown out of two private schools. Grace hadn't wanted to send him away to boarding school because he was already a loner. Grace was at a loss about how to help him and, unknowingly, offered him up gift-wrapped to her supposed friend.

Elena smiled, and then it broadened as she remembered how she'd enticed him with her body while he was doing some yard work at her home. She'd intended it just as boredom diversion because Linc wouldn't let her work outside the house. It started with a prolonged kiss, and then she'd slapped him hard across the face, using the knowledge that Grace had provided about his phobia of not being able to withstand being touched anywhere else. She sent him home with a hard-on so stiff, she knew he had gone to his room and masturbated immediately. She'd asked him to come back to finish the yard work so his lessons in pain and pleasure could be continued. He had been an apt pupil.

Transforming Christian from a submissive to a dominant had required Elena's iron hand. He had been under her tutoring about three years before she used the cat o' nine tails on him. He claimed he was having an erotic dream about Elena when his sister's best friend came into his room naked. He'd slept with her without Elena's prior knowledge or permission. Of course, he confessed it to her when she came back from a trip away with Linc. His adult punishment as a submissive began then. Remembering his violent release during that restraint and punishment episode those many years ago, warmed her blood, even now. .hers. She decided who could have him. Her reverie broken, she returned to the task at hand. Elena searched through some recent photos Valtar had submitted for her approval. She gasped when she got to the next picture. Another gift-wrapped opportunity had just fallen into her lap. Christian was hers and now she had just the thing she needed to keep him close. She read over the information that had been provided with the photos and although she was using a different name, Elena recognized her as the same brown-haired girl from the gala. Elena was tempted to make the call right away but thought better of it. She needed things organized, perfectly. It would be a great surprise for Christian and an initiation into the community that "Rose Adams" would not forget. It was almost worth $50,000 of her own money to see how the scene she had in mind played out. However, if things went like she intended she was going to replace what the girl asked for many times over. She used the intercom system to call Valtar.

Ana arrived at Trevelyan, Grey & Associates about an hour after Kate had called her. She'd forgotten how urban chic everyone dressed. She felt out-of-place as she entered the lobby. Several people stopped and asked if she was lost or directed her to the mailroom because of the package she carried. She stopped at the sign-in desk and asked for a visitor's badge but after her ID was checked, she was instructed to go ahead to the elevator without a badge.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is expecting you. Please go on up to the 20th floor," the receptionist said as she smiled.

Ana was taken by surprise. This reception was a lot different than the last time she had visited Grey. As she pushed 20 on the panel, she wondered which version of mercurial she'd be faced with today. The pictures Jose had taken were exceptional. There should be no reason for him to be displeased with them. Kate hadn't taken any liberties with the expose and had written it word for word as he had answered each question. The elevator stopped at 20 and as the doors opened Ana was greeted by another efficient welcomer.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is running a little over. May I get you something to drink or eat while you wait? I can vend or go to the dining hall for you," the well-dressed woman offered.

"May I ask something?" Ana queried.

"Yes, of course, Ms. Steele."

"Why does everyone know my name?"

"Oh, that. Mr. Grey issued a photo of you to all partners and staff with the instruction that we were to memorize it, so that we all would be aware anytime you were in the building," the woman answered with complete sincerity.

Ana was dumbfounded.

"Would you like any type of refreshment while you?" she queried Ana again.

"Oh, yes. I'll have a bottle of Perrier, please." Ana was finally able to respond.

"Please have a seat anywhere you'd like and I'll get the water for you and let Mr. Grey know you're here."

Ana chose a chaise lounge near the window. The view of the bay was a photographer's dream. It made her think of Jose. She needed to call him. He'd made it painfully obvious, during the photo shoot that he was unhappy about her association with Grey but they'd had 6 years together in college and there were no sparks for her. Until the photo shoot, Ana thought she and Jose were satisfied being _just friends_. Evidently she'd missed a memo about Jose's true feelings switcheroo. As she pondered how to deal with Jose, her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the receptionist returning with the Perrier. Kate was right. She needed to call him. He had been a good friend and she missed him. Besides she still wanted to go to his show in a few weeks. As she continued her thought processes, she felt it. The rose plumb brought on by her sudden temperature rise whenever he was in her proximity.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, I didn't hear you come out of your office," the befuddled receptionist announced.

"Nothing to worry about Andrea, I was finished and came out to find Ms. Steele. You did say that she was here, didn't you?

"Yes, Mr. Grey. She's over by the window."

Ana had turned in her set the minute he came. She watched as he confidently walked toward the counter and inquired about her whereabouts. As he turned in her direction, gray met copper and they both gasped. Two days separated, felt like a year and the view was like water at the end of a dry desert. Life-affirming.

"Ms. Steele, won't you join me in my office. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," he said as he put his blistering no-prisoners smile on display.

'Mr. Grey, the view was worth the wait," Ana smirked at her rebuttal.

Grey waited for her to pass by him and then trailed behind her to his office. She hoped he wasn't looking at her butt but she knew he was and that cause her to take a non-stop to Blushville.

"Penny for your thoughts," Grey asked as he closed the office door.

"I was thinking about the gala and how much I enjoyed it," she lied as she handed him the package.

"Please have a seat. I definitely enjoyed some parts of the gala more than others, Anastasia," he replied as his eyes became darker when her hand brushed his as she passed him the package.

"I hope the photos and the expose are to your standards," Ana stammered out, as she absorbed the current that passed between them.

He paused their repartee and reviewed the photos along with the draft expose.

"The boy is quite good. I'm pleased. I see Ms. Kavanagh has not taken any creative liberties, so I'll approve both items. I'll hold onto these and let know her personally. How did you interviews go, Anastasia?" he asked as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"The boy has a name_. It's Jose_. My interviews were promising and I hope to have an answer to one or both by the end of the week," she answered with haughtiness.

"There is it. That feistiness that erupts at the most inappropriate times. It's like a siren call to my groin, Anastasia," he said as he leaned in pausing as if to ask permission.

Just as Ana gasped and before she could say no, his lips were on hers as his tongue probed the inner depths of her mouth. As Anastasia attempted to evade him, they both toppled over on the chaise sofa and Ana felt his need as he presented the evidence to her body. Over and over again, his heat-filled stiffness rubbed against her clothed apex, generating the type of heat that spread like a wildfire through both of them.

"Christian, please stop. Not like this," Ana hoarsely pleaded while offering little to no resistance to his increasingly intense ministrations. Her throaty utterance of his name caused his innocent intent to backfire.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he exclaimed as he jumped away from her.

From the spot on the front of his suit pant, Ana surmised what had happened. The look of astonishment on Grey's face sent her over the edge. She burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Anastasia, what the fuck are you laughing at? This has never happened before and I find your cackling less than amusing." Grey tried to return her haughtiness before he burst into laughter along with her.

"I hope you keep a change of clothing in this office," Ana said as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"What bona fide CEO doesn't? Would you like to watch me change?" he smirked as he walked towards what was probably a dressing room.

"Mr. Grey, I think I've done quite enough damage to your wardrobe for today." Ana said, as she walked to the office door.

"I will be calling you later, Ms. Steele," Grey announced from the other room.

"I look forward to that call, Mr. Grey, "Ana answered with a chuckle as she closed his office door behind her.

Her phone vibrated as she pushed the ground button on the elevator.

Music: _I Wanna Know_ – Joe

_ Wanted -_ Hunter Hayes

_**Please keep me on task, review**_ ;-)


	7. They Say Yes

**FSoG**: The right of E L James to be identified as the author of FSoG trilogy has been asserted by her under the Copyright Amendment (Moral Rights) Act 2000.

**KSoG****:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents (with the exclusion of E.L James' characters) are either a product of this writer's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely fictitious.

* * *

**A/N: **The terms used in the chapter are based on my research of the D/s culture. If I've misused terminology, I apologize in advance. Thank everyone that is following this story. You will be rewarded for your patience and as always...

_**Thank you CHH for inspiring me to be brave**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

Puzzled by the unfamiliar number on her display, Ana tentatively answered her cell.

"Hello. This is Ana."

"Ana? We were trying to reach Rose Adams."

Ana recognized the fake name as hers but she was puzzled how the caller got this particular number. She thought she'd only used the spare burner phone whenever she'd given out that name. She and Kat had always used pseudo identities and burner line whenever they went out to a club. Kate more so than Ana.

"I'm sorry this isn't Rose's number but I can give her a message," Ana replied as she hoped she hadn't given herself away.

"How well do you know Miss Adams? This is a very personal matter," the caller seemed annoyed.

"I can get a message to her. We live near each other." Ana responded as she began to sense what the call might be about.

"Okay, but you need to be sure she gets this information. Tell her the event she requested to attend has been scheduled in 48 hours. Someone will call back with the exact time and place on the day of the event. You got all this?" the female caller asked.

"Sure, I have it. 48 hours, the time and location information will be provided later," Ana repeated after the caller.

As the call ended, Ana sighed deeply. So this was it. She had to make a decision, now. Dejectedly, she realized she couldn't take Grey's call if he tried to contact her later. Being near him sapped the willpower she needed for what she had to do. Her mom, no matter what ditzy thing she'd done, loved her. Ana knew in her heart of hearts that her mother would do anything for her and she wanted to help her fix this situation that could easily ruin her marriage. Carla, Bob and Ray had sacrificed what they could and helped her manage college. So now it was time for her to man up and use the only resource somebody was willing to pay her for.

_You know this is so not you, Bigmouth ragged on her._

_Shut up! I don't want to hear you_, Ana screamed inwardly at her subconscious. She would do this, give Carla the money and then start her internship on her way to becoming a commissioning editor. As she drove back to the townhouse, Ana tried to figure out a way she could avoid Kate. Her friend's inquisitive nature and her reporter's radar would sense that something was going on. By the time she arrived at the townhouse, Ana had come up with a plan. She called Carla.

"Mom, I hate to bother you but Kate and I had a big blowup. I can't be here right now. Do you think you could spare a little something for a night in a motel? It's really serious Mom and I just need to get away," Ana spoke softly so her mother would believe she was about to cry.

"Oh honey, you know Kate is strong-willed but she loves you like a sister. Can't you two just make up?" Carla asked anxiously.

"Not right at this minute, Mom. It's going to take some time. We said awful things to each other."

"Okay baby. Everybody has to take a timeout every now and then. Tell me what you need and you can pick it up from Western Union in about 45 minutes."

"I really appreciate it. I'm expecting to start work next week. I'll pay you back out of my first check."

Just as Ana got off the phone with Carla, Kate walked in the door. When she looked at Ana and saw her troubled face, she knew something was wrong.

"Ana, what is it? Did Mr. Moneybags do something to upset you? He called about the photo and the article. He green lighted me to run with it. Spill it, Steele. What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Kate, it's nothing major but Mom's not feeling well and I just realized it's been months since I've seen her. I'll know I'll be starting work soon based on the interviews I had. At least, I hope so. I think I'll take a few days and go to Ft. Myers to see her," Ana said as she avoided direct eye contact with her friend.

"Gosh Ana! I'm sorry to hear that. You know I love Carla like my own mother. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I don't think it's that serious. More a case of missing her daughter, than anything else."

"Well give me an update as soon as you get there. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I think I am. If I don't call with an update I know you'll give new meaning to the term unlimited text. I'm going to my room to pack a few things. If I leave in the next hour or so I should be able to make it there before dark."

As Ana started toward her room, Kate shouted out,

"Oh, Mr. Hunky brother called me. We're going out for dancing and whatever comes next," Kate says and she arches an eyebrow.

"Remember our talk about subtlety and restraint, Kate," Ann answered smiling in spite of the other things on her mind.

About an hour later, after hiding one of the burner phones they kept handy in her bag and packing a few jeans and tees; Ana left the townhouse heading to pick up the money her mother had wired to her. She felt so guilty but she hoped for a good reason. Before leaving , she'd texted a message to Grey letting him know she'd be on the road to her mother's and out of cellular range. He'd texted back that he would have a "real" phone waiting for her when she got back. After several more texts back and forth, she'd cut him off with the explanation that she could not text and drive safely. Ana used the money she'd finagled out of her mother to check into a moderately price La Quinta on the opposite side of Tampa from Grey and Kate's townhouse. She couldn't risk running into Kate or Grey. She settled in to wait for another call. She tried to distract herself with Toni Morrison's _Beloved_ but found the thought of haunting spirits to close to her own mindset. She closed the book and opted for some mind numbing motel television. The next day as morning approached, Ana laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't sleep. She was too tense to eat. She pictured different scenarios that all terrified her. Her thoughts filled her with dread. Daylight peeked around the edges of the room's window covering. Before she realized it, she'd dozed off.

Ana woke with a start. Her phone repeatedly buzzing, indicating that it needed charging. She checked the time. It was late afternoon. She pulled the phone from her pocket and glanced at the display forgetting that no one could contact her. She dialed voicemail and skipped over repeated calls from Grey, her mom and Kate. She hadn't worked out what to say to any of them so she chose to ignore everyone. They couldn't report her missing until at least 24 – 48 hours and by then it would all be finished. She checked the balance of her bank account and as agreed there had been a deposit of $25,000 cash. She couldn't believe it. Things were going as planned and promised, so far. Just as Ana placed the phone on the bedside table to charge, it rang.

'This is Rose," Ana answered.

"I guess this means your friend Ana delivered the message," a female voice responded.

"Yes, Ana contacted me and told me you'd be calling back within 48 hours."

"You didn't tell her anything about our arrangement, did you?" the voice demanded.

"Of course not! No one knows about it. I saw that the first deposit's been made."

"Yes, just as we agreed. In 2 hours, come to this address. You won't need to bring anything. We'll provide anything you'll need. As soon as you arrive, the balance will be deposited in your account. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there in two hours," Ana/Rose said as the female voice on the other end disconnected the call.

Elena was beside herself with anticipation. Things were going so much better than she could have imagined it. The girl was coming to the scene and all that was left was for the scene announcement to go out and the bidding to begin. An event like this was rare in the community and Elena expected members would out do themselves to be in attendance and get the chance to role play with the girl. After observing him with the girl at the gala, Elena was banking on Christian to not let anybody out bid him and he would be indebted to her for beginning the girl's initiation into the community. There would be no surprises about his touching particularities that he always had difficulty introducing to each new bottom he selected. This way the girl would just think it was part of the D/s relationship and never question why he wouldn't be touched. It was difficult enough with an experienced bottom to meet Christian's particular set of proclivities. What could he have been thinking to bring a vanilla into the community? It asked for trouble and as the Dungeon Monitor, she's taken control of the situation before it got out hand. Elena admitted to herself, that the whole situation worked in her favor. If she managed it right she was going to double or triple the $50.000 she'd paid. If Christian wanted her for his new sub after this was over, Elena would still make even more money per their contract whenever she supplied him with a new sub. If not, she'd have begun her training to become someone else's sub and the moneyed "tops" would empty their bank accounts to be the 'first" training someone like her. If Rose Adams thought she'd waltz into the community and leave with $50,000 for just showing some skin, she was naïve little girl and deserved her fate which every way it went. She picked up her phone and began making arrangements for that night's scene.

"Valtar, get the announcement out via the usual methods. Personal calls and the website. Make sure it's members only access with a password. Send those Adams photos to that tech guy. Tell him to put a mask on her so that only her eyes and hair are visible and enhance the body shots. Tell him to make her look timid and beautiful. Get it done fast!"

"Yes, Mistress."

Next Elena decided she needed someone in the role play room with Adams that was controlled but frightening. She needed the girl too scared to refuse instructions when given to her. It had to be believable to justify the immense admission privilege the members would have delved out. She knew just who she'd call.

"Jack, I've got something very special happening tonight. I need you. She's a vanilla. Yes, I know, just your variety. She's voluntarily agreed. For money. Listen, Jack, absolutely no edge play or bad pain. She's auction able and I can't hand the property over damaged. Come disguised. The premier tops are expected and they've demanded privacy. Yes, you'll be her first ever training experience. Remember Jack, control."

He didn't need to know but Elena planned to have Valtar act as overseer for Jack. He was the best at role play but he sometimes got carried away and that could not happen tonight. She meditated a few minutes before making her next call. Christian was always suspicious of her these days. Whenever they talked or ran into each other, it was brief and concise. She hadn't been able to get him committed to a new sub after trying for over a month. He kept away from the club like it was the plague, even though, she was sure he received the notices about the scenes. She hoped the fates continued to work in her favor. She'd groomed him into a top Dom and a powerful business adversary. She wouldn't let him waste his training, power and influence. He was her legacy within the community. He had to be handled carefully. He chomped at the bit to be out from under her influence. How she maintained control of her D/s relationships affected her own hierarchical position in the community. Not even Christian could be allowed to diminish that power.

"Grey."

"Christian, how are you today?"

"What do you want, Elena? I'm busy."

"Oh dear, you sound so stressed. What if I could help you relieve some of it?"

"You know we haven't had that type of relationship in years, Elena. I'll ask once more before I disconnect, what do you want?"

"Darling, I've got something really special happening at the club tonight. I know you've told me you're too busy to come by but I assure you you'll be upset if you miss this. We've got a vanilla coming to the scene. Voluntarily, of course. It's a bit of a coup. I only called you because she's a carbon copy of your type. She's to be auctioned off for induction into the community."

"Who the hell would agree to that? What's the scheme, Elena? Nobody since I've been a member has ever done that. Is it even legal?"

"Christian, you know from your own experience that we don't force, cajole or ensnare any one. As long as it's consensual, it's legal."

"It seems an odd way to acquire a new sub. I don't know, Elena."

"Whatever you decide, Christian. I've contacted the exclusives and most of them have agreed to come. I hope to see you there too."

"Maybe. I've got a bit of situation that is elevating my stress level. Maybe a diversion would help. What time?"

"In about 2 hours, in the usual place. Darling, I've got to go see to all the details. Call me personally if you decide to attend. I'll have your usual viewing section set."

Elena didn't give him time to respond. She'd dangled the bait. She was sure his curiosity would get the better of him and he'd bite. She knew him better than he knew himself. She needed to go meet the girl and pick out something Christian couldn't resist for her to wear.

_**Keep me on task, please review.**_

**Music**: _Wicked Games_ – The Weeknd


End file.
